Restoring Faith
by Lyon's Own
Summary: Harry sends Draco away for his own good only to realise he's made the biggest mistake of his life. When they meet again will Draco place his faith in their love again? WARNINGS: HD SLASH, MPREG, FLUFF, NO HBP COMPLETE! EPILOGUE UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and the licensed copyright holders including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money has been exchanged and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Mush and fluff warning…not for diabetics or people with cavities. It's also not for the underaged or people who don't like slash or mpreg. Oh and eventually there are some song lyrics but this isn't a song fic. Did I mention this is H/D slash? You know what that is right? Boys in love…okay good. Don't want you to get to ch. 2 and cuss me out cause you don't approve.

**1.**

The forkful of eggs stopped mid-way between the plate and Hermione's mouth as she perused the latest issue of Reverb, a Muggle magazine on youth culture, art and music. She might be a witch, but she was a Muggle-born witch who lived in a mixed neighbourhood and she liked to keep on top of the world's happenings. She put the fork down and tugged on her flatmate's arm. "Harry have you seen this?" she waved at the glossy magazine.

Her best friend, engrossed in The Daily Prophet, made a non-committal noise and flipped the page to continue the report on the changes made to the Dark Creatures laws.

"HARRY!"

Her best friend started, sloshing coffee from his mug onto the very annoyed pictures of the Wizarding paper who glared at him. "Wh-What? Merlin Mione, where's the fire?"

"Here, right here," she pointed, slapping the magazine in front of her friend. The stylised headline was catchy and colourful, just the sort of thing to appeal to younger audiences. "Have A Little Faith—Bad Faith That Is" Harry cocked a brow at his friend, "What's the big deal about some Muggle rock band Mione? I was reading about the new laws Remus is trying to get passed."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "That's important Harry, but it can wait a few minutes read this article."

Harry noted the 'you're not getting out of this until you do exactly as I say so you might as well give in now and save us both the hassle' look laid his newspaper aside and picked up the copy of Reverb opened to the article his best friend wanted him to read.

It was well written he had to say, and it was an interesting story. A small band of British transplants somehow got together in New York and started a band with their own unique sound. They used all kinds of instruments, bringing in musicians to handle what they couldn't play on their own. The 7 member band was wildly popular throughout the world and for once because they were truly talented and innovative not just because of a few pretty faces.

The article went on to interview the band's lead singer, a man whose "soulful silver eyes hold both misery and mystery." The interviewer described Dragon, the band's reclusive front-man for the article. _Merlin, what a pretentious name_, Harry thought. It was standard fodder: how the band got started, which of their songs was his favourite, what kinds of music or artists influenced him, what did he use as inspiration in writing new material, how many instruments did he play, while the article was somewhat interesting, and Harry had to give this Dragon fellow some credit as he seemed very well versed in musical styles and tastes and was very articulate, which was refreshing considering so many rock and pop icons had trouble stringing together coherent sentences.

Harry flipped past the next several pages, obviously a glossy photo spread and delved into the next segment was about Dragon's personal life. Harry sympathised with the man, he knew all too well what it was like being unable to avoid the spotlight. He was impressed though. Instead of falling for the interviewers increasingly prying questions Dragon redirected the conversation to tid-bits about his bandmates and their skills and talents, tossing in a few personal details here and there. His efforts were indulged for a page but then the interviewer asked him about his love and family life. It seemed Dragon's answers were more circumspect at that point. He spoke only of his son "the greatest joy of my life," and how the young boy toured with them along with the children of his bandmates and technical crews. He briefly explained about the "mobile one room schoolhouse" they'd set up while they were on the road so that the children could learn in a collective environment.

When asked about the child's mother he redirected the conversation to Evan's latest achievement, a successful rendition of 'Familia' a Bad Faith song that relied heavily on violins. It was perhaps the wrong thing to say as the interviewer picked up on the theme of family and asked if Dragon had an interest in fathering additional children.

Dragon turned the question back on the interviewer, "Do you believe in soulmates? I do. I had one and my son is proof of that love. Rarely if ever do people get second chances like that." With that the interview was concluded with a brief ramble from the interviewer on Bad Faith's newly released album, Mobilicorpus.

When he'd finished he tried to give the magazine back to Hermione, "Interesting article Mione, and that album name…do you think they're wizards or squibs or something?"

She pushed the magazine back toward him, "You didn't look at the pictures Harry."

He shrugged, "Seen one rock star, seen 'em all."

Hermione frowned, "Look at the bloody photo spread Harry!"

He sighed and lay the magazine down next to his now cold breakfast. There was no arguing with Hermione when _that_ tone of voice made an appearance.

He flipped to the pages he'd skipped over and his breath caught in his throat. The first picture was of the full band and their families just before a show to judge by their outfits and instruments. The next was of what he assumed were the children that toured with the band in a pseudo-classroom, proud parents looking on as two or three little hands were raised. The second was of a smiling platinum blond man in a skin tight white t-shit that did nothing to hide his chiselled physique and navy silk pyjama bottoms, bouncing on a huge bed with a giggling raven-haired little boy who couldn't have been more than 7 or 8. The next was of the same pair walking hand in hand through a park, and the last was of that same young boy basking in his father's attention as he played his violin. His flaxen-haired father's pride, devotion and love plain as he sat next to his son playing a beautiful violin. There were captions with each of the photos but Harry couldn't be bothered to read them. He was transfixed by the face before him.

Draco was found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and the licensed copyright holders including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money has been exchanged and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Achtung! Slash, Mpreg, and Fluffiness Ahead! And so you can't say I haven't warned you, let me say now that this story is like pot roast, it needs a bit of time to simmer, you know so its cooked thoroughly and all the flavours can meld, so be patient, it'll take a few chapters to get through all the background stuff...feel free to review though, you know, just to keep me motivated...a happy cook is a productive cook (though I warn you am nooo Emeril) grin! And thanks to those who've made comments already, you make me smile.

**2.**

Draco was exhausted and his feet were killing him. Evan had dragged him to nearly every shop in Diagon Alley. The Wizarding world was no secret to the little boy as all his "aunts" and "uncles" were witches and wizards and he and his "cousins" went shopping in magical communities as often as they could. He also knew that he had two blood fathers, which was as common in the Wizarding world as it was impossible in the Muggle world. For a seven and a half year old, he was pretty darn sharp. His Papa said it was because he got all his smarts from him and all his "loony" ideas from his Dad. He didn't know about that. He figured his Dad was pretty smart too, after all he did defeat the biggest, meanest, baddest, worstest Dark wizard that ever ever lived.

He was sad sometimes that he didn't get to see his Dad, but Papa had explained that Evan was a last gift of love from his Dad and after the war his Dad said he didn't want to see Papa ever again. He didn't understand that part. How could you give something in love then leave the gift but take the love back? It made him mad sometimes, but he had to watch his temper or things would start flying around the room, or explode. Papa said his Dad had the same problem but it got easier to control as he got older. Evan hoped so. When he was 5, Joy and Dai were pretty mad when he got so flustered he exploded all the lights on the sound stage before a big concert.

He hadn't meant to but a security guy was mean to him and told him that "little brats shouldn't be on the stage" He had the nerve to tell him to toddle off to his nanny! Evan was livid. He didn't know who that man thought he was, plus Evan never had a nanny. His Papa took care of him! And if blowing up the lights wasn't bad enough Evan had to apologise to everyone as Joy cast _Reparo _on the lights and Dai Obliviated the guard. Papa had not been pleased, and by the following week yoga and meditation had been added to their curriculum. His friends were not happy about the extra lessons but they all had to admit they felt better when they finished and it was nice too because the parents joined in on theclasses.

Today had been a special day; it was his Papa's birthday which meant they could do whatever Evan wanted to celebrate as long as they did it alone and together. Evan had class in the morning and a stupid Italian test, okay it wasn't stupid but he still hated tests. He kept telling his Papa if he could speak a language why did he need to learn how to write it down? Papa had not been amused, so along with the other kids Evan still had to take Italian, French, Spanish, German, Japanese, Cantonese and Latin. At least he didn't have to speak Latin, well except for certain spells. He liked his Reading class and Social Studies class best. Papa said Social Studies was like Muggle Studies and History of Magic at Hogwarts rolled into one. Evan couldn't wait until he was 11 and could go to Hogwarts. He'd heard so much about it from his "cousins" Kevin and Saundra, his Papa and his aunts and uncles.

He didn't like Sums all that much, but he understood why it was important that he try his best. Papa said that all the time, "You don't have to be perfect Evan, you just have to have to try your best. You'll never know what you're capable of until you give it your all." His Papa made him feel good even when he didn't get perfect scores because he could tell that his Papa was proud of him for trying.

This morning they'd had classes while the grown-ups set up and did a sound check. Tonight was Bad Faith's first ever concert in London and he knew his Papa was worried so he planned to make it the best, most fun birthday ever! They went to Madam Malkin's for a few new robes, then to Flourish and Blotts for new music books and story books for bedtime when his Papa would read to him. They went to an ice cream parlour and had a huge sundae. They went to an animal emporium and petted all kinds of creatures, though for all his wheedling Evan couldn't get his Papa to get him a familiar. They went to the Quidditch store and looked at racing brooms and Evan made his Papa tell him again about being on his House Quidditch team. They ate at The Leaky Cauldron and had Butterbeer with roasted flobberworm sandwiches. And the last stop, and the very best according to Evan, was a place called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Papa hadn't wanted to go inside there. He seemed very sad and looking at brightly painted store seemed to give him a headache. Eventually, Draco caved at the 'puppy dog eyes/pitiful gaze of doom'—which was known to bend the will of the most indomitable, once Evan promised he wouldn't wander and that he'd meet his Papa right at the bench across from the store.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and the licensed copyright holders including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money has been exchanged and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Mmm….still slash, mpreg, and fluffy; song lyrics this time round too. The whole bit is at the end. If anyone's interested…it's a great show—great movie too, with an amazing soundtrack! Oh and I don't need to say this, but I'm going to anyway—please review! Mercy buckets! BIG THANKS to those who have reviewed already!

**3.**

Draco rested his head in his palms waiting for his hyperactive son to leave the den of iniquity that was the Weasley twins' joke shop. He prayed to all his gods and goddesses that his son wouldn't buy out the shop in an effort to drive the band batty, though he wasn't holding out much hope. Besides his untameable hair, pert nose, and slender physique, it seemed his son had also inherited his father's sense of humour. Draco snorted. Oh the joys of being a single parent! Luckily he wasn't alone in raising his son. In Bad Faith they had a family, one that would never abandon them. It was from them he'd learned the value of family and pooled strength. He shuddered to think what would've happened to him had Alistair not found him in that dank alley in New York.

He'd known the other man was a wizard but he'd been too tired and weak to care. He didn't think there'd be Death Eaters in the United States, but if that's how he was to meet his end then so be it. He was tired of running, tired of hiding. Luck or Fate was with him though. Alistair and his sister Melody had taken him into their home and nursed him back to health. Melody was a Healer at Burlington Davis Wizarding Hospital and the medi-witch had given him a tongue lashing to rival one of his godfather's when she realised he was pregnant. He'd been underweight and seriously malnourished. His magic fed and supported the baby, but his magical reserves were low by the time he was found. His heart still clenched when he thought about how close he'd come to losing Evan.

The day of his birth had been the happiest of Draco's life. Evan was born at Burlington Davis with Melody as his attending. Alistair had been there as well and when they'd placed his squalling son on his chest the baby calmed, he looked into familiar grey eyes and fell in love for the second time in his life. This time, he promised, nothing would stand in the way of that love. He'd give Evan everything that had been denied him: a loving and supportive family, confidence to be himself rather than a mimic of someone else, and the strength to follow his heart.

Bad Faith had been a fluke of Fate. Alistair had been trying for some time to get several wizards and witches he knew to form a band for the Muggle world. There'd been some interest but nothing really solid. During a dinner party thrown at his and Melody's house Draco, still not used to company, was sitting at the piano in Alistair's music room playing something they'd heard him tinkering with for weeks. This time though he sang as his son's cradle, spelled to rock gently, swayed back and forth.

You know, the sun is in your eyes  
And hurricanes and rains  
and black and cloudy skies.

Oh Lady Luck has led you here  
and they're so twisted up  
they'll twist you up. I fear.

The pious, hateful and devout,  
you're turning tricks 'til you're turned out,  
the wind so cold it burns,  
you're burning out and blowing round.

And if you've got no other choice  
you know you can follow my voice  
through the dark turns and noise  
of this wicked little town.

The fates are vicious and they're cruel.  
You learn too late you've used two wishes  
like a fool…

"OH MERLIN!"

Draco's head popped up to glare at the purple haired woman in the doorway.

"Do you mind? My son is sleeping," he hissed, pointing to the still swaying cradle. Noticing his son's fidgeting Draco got up and smoothed the cover over him and brushed his fingers against his head and face until the baby calmed.

"Oh. Oh, sorry," she whispered, still loudly.

Draco sighed, "Is there something I can help you with Ms. –"

"Rhiannon. Rhiannon Vaughn," she held out her hand, which Draco shook graciously. "And Merlin's beard can you help me. Wait right here!"

Rhiannon scuttled out of the music room and Draco turned his attention to Evan. Even sleeping his son was captivating. Lost in his thoughts and wandering through possible futures he didn't notice when a largish group of people gathered in the music room.

"Draco?" Melody said softly, calling him from his reverie. He looked up surprised at the size of his audience. "Rhiannon has an idea so I'm going to take Evan to your bedroom and sit with him awhile is that alright?"

Confused and not wanting to have his son out of sight he was about to say no, but the pleading look from Alistair stopped him and he acquiesced with a brief nod.

Once Melody and Evan were gone Rhiannon turned to the rest assembled and announced that the band was finally ready. That earned her quite a few disbelieving looks, so she turned to Draco and asked him to play his song again. The young man blushed. It wasn't very good. Just a way for him to work out his feelings about Harry and all that had happened to him and between them before he'd left Wizarding Britain. It certainly wasn't anything worth an audience. But since Rhiannon insisted (he was learning quickly that she was a woman to be reckoned with) and Alistair encouraged, he turned back to the piano and sang. He'd lost his self-consciousness by the second verse, steeping himself in the bittersweet emotions the song evoked in him. This time he sang the song all the way through and when he was finished he pulled his hands back from the keys and turned to look at his friend and those assembled.

"Rhi's right. I think we've just found ourselves a front man." Alistair smiled as Draco blinked owlishly at him.

"B-But I can't-I don't know how-I don't…"

"Shut it Draco. You're perfect. You have a great voice. It's powerful and expressive. You work with your instrument instead of trying to gain vocal dominance over it, and you're _damn _good looking. Along with talent, we need a face to sell the band and you're it." Rhiannon crossed her arms over her chest. "Now do you play anything else?"

Draco blushed at her description then cleared his throat, "Violin and cello, it's been awhile though."

She waved off his comments, "Practice will fix that, now you 7 Alistair, Diane, Joy, Dai, Jonathan, and Avery each play multiple instruments. I am the band's manager and accountant, all the business stuff goes through me. You are now the seventh member of our heretofore unnamed group. Got it?"

Draco shook his head, "I'm sorry I can't. I have a son. I need to take care of him."

Joy smiled, "It's okay Draco, for now it'll just be low-key gigs. If we get any further we'll find ways to take our kids with us and make sure they get what they need while we're touring. Everyone but Melody, Alistair and Rhiannon has kids. Diane and I have our son Aidan who is the same age as your little boy, and we have a 3 year old daughter Kaelleigh. Dai has a 3 year old son Lennox, and 18 month old twins Chase and Madison. Jonathan and Avery are our busy bees with 4 children, Emmeline 2, Saundra 4, and Kevin 5, and Aurora 7. Your son won't lack for company or cousins to play with. We're really just sort of a big family here and I have a feeling you'll fit right in."

Draco lowered his head, how to explain to these people that he wouldn't fit in, that he didn't deserve to.

Tbc...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N 2: **Uh...if you promise not to tell the ffn posting police i'm going to take this moment to slip in a little thank you here to the anon reviewers who haven't left email addresses (i hate not being able to say thanks properly but i can't respond privately if you don't so this will have to do sorry--just don't get used to it, the posting police are an active lot.)

su: thank you! i hope you'll like this one too!

miss lesley: no worries, it'll all work out and remember the fluff warning, this is sooooo not going to be an angst-fest (eh maybe a wee little bit of angst though).

**A/N 3:** The song snippet is from the song "Wicked Little Town" from the show/movie Hedwig and the Angry Inch.

"Wicked Little Town" (Hedwig's Version)

You know, the sun is in your eyes  
And hurricanes and rains  
and black and cloudy skies.

You're running up and down that hill.  
You turn it on and off at will.  
There's nothing here to thrill  
or bring you down.  
And if you've got no other choice  
You know you can follow my voice  
through the dark turns and noise  
of this wicked little town.

Oh Lady, luck has led you here  
and they're so twisted up  
they'll twist you up. I fear.

the pious, hateful and devout,  
you're turning tricks 'til you're turned out,  
the wind so cold it burns,  
you're burning out and blowing round.  
And if you've got no other choice  
you know you can follow my voice  
through the dark turns and noise  
of this wicked little town.

The fates are vicious and they're cruel.  
You learn too late you've used two wishes  
like a fool

and then you're someone you are not,  
and Junction City ain't the spot,  
remember Mrs. Lot  
and when she turned around.  
And if you've got no other choice  
You know you can follow my voice  
through the dark turns and noise  
of this wicked little town.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and the licensed copyright holders including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money has been exchanged and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Patience grasshopper...all will be revealed in due course. Oi! I'm such a bleeding hypocrite I have no patience whatsoever, and so I'm posting this chapter mad early...and uh, cause I got two more reviews and that made me really happy as I'd had a right awful morning...ah well...such is life. Anyhoo...child abuse, sexual assault and drug use mentions in this chapter. And yup, it's still slash! Yay! Now read and review! Chocolate frogs, Hershey's Kisses and big hugs to everyone who's already reviewed, in the words of a great man..."I love you guys!"

**4.**

He didn't notice Rhiannon shooing everyone from the room but he did notice when he felt a large warm hand on his shoulder. "That song speaks of great pain and expectation honey. I don't know if you wrote it for yourself or someone else or maybe for you _and_ someone else. But whatever happened in the past…it doesn't much matter any more. It's your past and if you ever want to share it we'll be here to listen, if you don't that's okay too. I have a funny feeling you're worried about being worthy enough to belong here or some such nonsense. Let me tell you right now that's crap. Every one of us has a story, has lived a kind of pain that either breaks you or brings you greater strength than you thought possible. You're not alone anymore Draco. You haven't been since Alistair and Melody adopted you. You're one of us now and we take care of our own."

Draco looked up at her expressionless mask in place, "There are things I've done…the man I was…"

Rhiannon held up her hand, "You don't owe me any explanations Draco. I'm a pretty good judge of character and I think you're worth taking a risk on. But you want to talk about crimes and beating yourself up over them then let me tell you my story." She walked to the sidebar grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured two stiff drinks; handing one to Draco she knocked back her own and poured again, "You don't have to say anything. I'm not sharing this to shock you or to get you to open up with your deep dark secrets. I'm sharing this so you can understand it's not who you were that's important, it's who you become that matters.

Suddenly Draco noticed the vibrant woman he'd met earlier seemed weighted down by unknown and unseen hardships. He wanted to offer her support in the way he'd received from his hosts. He held her shaking hand as Rhiannon's story unfolded:

"I was 10 when I came to the States with my Mum. She'd met some rich businessman who'd promised her the Cinderella happy ending—gave it to her too. Within a year she was pregnant with my baby brother and we were the perfect happy family, white picket fence and everything. It changed a couple years later. I was 13 and-developing-I guess, he started getting grabby."

She sighed and poured another drink, swirling the rich amber liquid in her glass before huffing out a breath. "By the time I was 14 he'd raped me so many times I lost count." Draco held her hand tighter and she smiled at him sadly. "When it came out that I was pregnant he and my mum threw me out, said I was a whore and I could spread my legs for a living since I obviously did it so well."

Draco gasped and stroked her hand. She nodded her gratitude but there was more to tell and she'd started, might as well finish. "I was scared, alone, a child expecting a child. I had never been away from my parents. I knew nothing about surviving on my own. Like a lot of street kids I got caught up with a bad crowd, drugs, booze, sex and a pretty rotten pimp who made sure we stayed hooked."

She laughed but it was a bitter and harsh sound, "He was none too pleased when I started showing—told me to get rid of it and he didn't care how."

"It's not like I wanted the baby anyway. It sickened me to know that there was a piece of my step-father growing inside me. I wanted it out of me so I asked around and one of the girls gave me the name of guy who did abortions cheap. I saved up and I went to go see him. I spent my last bit of money on a hit and his fee. I still don't know what all happened. I was high out of my mind. But I do remember the pain. Gods there was so much pain." She shook her head, "When I came to I was in an alley lying in a pool of blood."

Draco reached over and wiped away her tears, "Rhiannon, I'm so sorry."

She have him an awkward one-armed hug, "My friends call me Rhi Draco, and don't be sorry, for the most part I'm not."

She smiled at his evident confusion, "That alley was off 137th…"

"Burlington Davis."

"Give the man a cigar," she smiled more genuinely, "Melody was just coming off shift. She took one look at me and levitated me inside. She saved my life that night. And she and Alistair took me in when I was as healed as I was going to get. They made sure I stayed clean, they introduced me to their friends, who became my friends, the kind of friends you call family. I didn't think I was worthy either. I was a whore, a junkie, and I did a lot of things I'm very ashamed of. But they never judged me, they only ever offered me acceptance and love and faith and they comforted me when I came to terms with the fact that I will only ever be an auntie."

Draco frowned, "I don't—"

Rhi sniffed, "The highly recommended fucker didn't just nearly kill me; he damaged my insides so badly that the only thing they could do at Burlington Davis to save me was a complete hysterectomy. I can never have my own kids Draco."

Draco paled, "Oh Rhi!" He tugged her drink aside and pulled the shaken woman into his arms. "I'm so so sorry Rhi. So sorry." He rocked them both murmuring his sympathies and crying with her. Tears they'd both thought long shed resurfaced as they faced the sorrow of their pasts together.

In the time that followed, the group became closer than ever. They _were_ a family. When Evan took his first steps he propelled himself from Dai's arms to his Papa's. His first word was a pouted 'Astair,' when Alistair was withholding a favoured toy. Melody's 'don't mess with me' glare was the only thing that got him to eat his peas. Next to his Papa, Jonathan and Avery gave the best hugs for boo-boos. He'd run to Mama Rhi when he first used the potty like a 'big boy,' Aidan, Case and Madison were his 'bestest' friends and by the time he was 3 he had a huge crush on Kaelleigh. Together they were strong, healthy and raising their children well.

After he'd explained to everyone about Voldemort, the Death Eaters, his father's position in the inner circle, the bigotry of pureblood politics and why he'd left it all behind (minus the parts about Harry of course) Rhiannon came up with the idea for what to call the band, she thought playing on Draco's name was a great idea, it was fully Muggle but it gave Draco a way to "hide in plain sight," to that end they also used spells or incantations in their titles and lyrics. Despite what he'd thought possible all those years ago Draco Malfoy had a good life, one he was content with, one he was proud to share with his son.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and the licensed copyright holders including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money has been exchanged and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Okay Evan's back (woo hoo! doncha just love cute kids!) but you needed all that background stuff, (no really, I swear! solemnly swear!) it's important to understanding the fam dynamic thing. And in case you're just joining us, be advised this is a SLASH and MPREG story.

Btw, I am not capable of writing a sustained story. Anything I write is going to be short, and short stories mean short chapters. Please don't be disappointed that this isn't going to be some epic-length fic. Some people have the ability to write amazing stories with lots of twists and turns and details. I am sooooooooo not one of those people. Me and my simple mind are quite happy if we can get out tens of pages of source material. I have no idea how people who write long stories with hundreds of pages manage. Anyway, I thought I'd warn you now that this probably won't be as well developed as you might hope.

In other news, the near daily update thing ends today, most likely I'll be posting weekly or twice a week if I can manage it, but if I get 20 reviews by Sunday night I'll post the next chapter early so you may get three chapters next week...obviously I'm a review junkie so provide comments and be my high.

**5.**

"PAPA!" a silver-eyed, raven-haired, red-robed whirlwind laden with bags emblazoned with the logo WWW charged toward him and Draco opened his eyes grinning.

"I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost in there lion cub!" He swung his son round to land soundly on one hip. "So what did you get at the Weasley brothers' fine establishment?"

Evan's eyes grew wide, "Oi Papa they have everything! Things that go bump and bang and shoot off sparks, and turn your tongue huge and different colours, and candy that makes you cough feathers and…"

"Whoa! Slow down cub! You need to breathe between words. I take it you had a good time in there?"

Evan nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! Can we go back next time we come?"

Draco closed his eyes briefly and heaved and internal sigh, "You may of course go back next time we come. And I bet if you ask nicely you can bring Aidan, Case and Madison."

"You think so?" Evan was excited. He couldn't wait to share his find with his friends and in the meantime he'd spent 15 galleons on pranks they could share. It made him feel really important when his Papa gave him the money for his birthday outing. Evan could buy him whatever he thought he Papa would like, he even got to pay for lunch and treats with the money from his money bag. Oh he knew it was really his Papa's money in his bag but it made him feel more grown-up to pay for things from his pouch.

It had been a long day though and he knew his Papa needed to get back soon since there was a concert tonight. There was just one last place he had to go, but it was for a special secret surprise and he wasn't sure how he could get away from his Papa long enough to pick up his present. He might be almost 8 but no way was his Papa going to let him go wandering around Diagon Alley by himself. He needed a plan, a plan worthy of his cunning Slytherin heritage. Looking at the shops around them once more, a vague idea came to Evan, if only he could pull it off.

"Papa there's something I forgot to get at the joke shop. Is it alright if you wait for me here I'll be right back."

Draco regarded his son carefully. He knew that look, Evan was up to something. He frowned, "Couldn't it wait for another day? We'll be in London for a week and I know the others will want to come back. You could always get whatever it is then."

Evan pouted, his Papa was onto him, "Pleeeeeease Papa I promise it won't take long and I'll come right back here."

Draco shook his head at his son's antics. He knew he was up to something but his son wasn't malicious or fool-hardy. He sighed, "Alright, you can go and I'll wait here—"

"YES!"

He grabbed the collar of the young boy's robes, "Uh-uh Evan, before you go haring off anywhere what are the rules?"

Evan sighed, "Be smart and cunning, look for exits and ways to get out of danger. Be aware of strangers and never take food, candy or drinks from people I don't know. Be on-time, come back to where I'm supposed to be by the time I've said I'm going to. If I can't come back activate my tracking pin so you'll know I'm in trouble," he said this last as he touched the silver and gold broach in the shape of a lion rampant and great snake entwined.

Draco nodded. "And what else?" he prompted.

"Be polite and courteous and make sure that I don't do anything that's going to cause Papa to have a heart attack because Mama Rhi will whup my butt if Papa ends up in hospital before a show."

Draco smiled, "Very good. Now you have 15 minutes to do whatever it is you're planning to do at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. If you're not back in 15 minutes you will be grounded during the next trip to Diagon Alley and you will miss out on all the fun with Aidan, Kaelleigh, Lennox, Chase, Madison, and Emmeline. Am I clear?"

Evan hugged his Papa, "Crystal. Now you're cutting into my time Papa."

Draco laughed and checked his Muggle watch, "Okay fifteen minutes starting…NOW!"

He chuckled as his son took off back into the store. While he waited he shrunk down their parcels to fit in his satchel then sat back and watched the world go by.

Inside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a young boy skidded to a halt in front of the counter and confronted the grinning red-headed man there. "Hi! Um—I'm trying to pick up my Papa's birthday present, it's two shops over at Lapidary and Facets but I'm too little to go off by myself and I told him I was coming in here but I can't go out the front door or he'll see me, do you have a back door and may I use it?" He was gasping with the effort of rushing all his words out which caused the red-head to laugh.

"Gred, we have a sneaky lil' bugger here. Wants to slip out the back so his Dad won't catch 'im picking up a surprise birthday present."

An answering chuckle came from another red-head stocking shelves, "Well don't just stand there Forge show the lad the way out!"

_Gred? Forge? What a strange names! _

Gred, or at least he thought it was Gred, ushered him through the back door and told him to knock seven times when he needed to come back in.

Evan thanked him then ran to Lapidary and Facets. He showed the sceptical wizard at the counter his order form and paid receipt (thank goodness for Mama Rhi!) collected the small box and ran pell-mell for the joke shop. Still huffing he knocked at the door the requisite seven times which opened to reveal a smiling Gred or Forge.

"Ah glad to see you made it in one piece mate. 'Tho' you might wan' take a minute and collect yerself. Your father's going to know somethin's amiss if you come barrelling out of here like you've just done a run round the pitch."

Evan nodded, sucked in a few deep breaths and collected himself; he still had 5 minutes after all. When it appeared as though he'd done nothing more than stop in for a few treats, he bought a second bag canary creams which Gred or Forge was kind enough to shrink for him in a trademark shopping bag making it look as though he'd purchased much more than he actually had.

He thanked them both for their help and headed toward the exit, the red-head proprietors waved at him. "Oi mate," one called out, "What's your name? We keep a record of our favourite customers' likes and I have a feeling you're to be a regular."

Evan smiled, he would like that every much. They were funny and kind and best of all they'd helped him get his Papa's present. "My name's Evan. Pleased to meet you!"

"You too Evan! Have a good one hear?"

"Yes sirs," he added with a cheeky grin.

Fred turned to George as Evan was nearly out of the store, "He reminds me of someone Forge."

His twin scratched his chin, "Me too, that face…but I can't quite place it…"

Hey Evan!" Fred called as the boy reached for the door handle. "Got a last name right?"

Evan grinned, "'Course I do. Malfoy. Name's Evan Malfoy."

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and the licensed copyright holders including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money has been exchanged and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Okay I am diligently working on my next fic and **I neeeeeeeed help**. **So Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeeeeeeeee** if you beta or know someone who does who wouldn't mind taking on another project, let me know. I was pretty unsure about posting this one, but I'm absolutely having fits about the next.

Oh and does anyone know why the spacing randomly changes? I swear that spaces have appeared where I haven't put them and disappeared from places I have, leaving words squished together or spaced out in strange ways. Any ideas?

Oh yeah...standard warnings apply...slash, mpreg, fluff...blah blah blah blah blah blah...and please do review!

One last, but very very important thing...to all who have reviewed-**THANK YOU SO MUCH**! Really, it absolutely makes my day and I love hearing from you. And speaking of reviews I put up a posting schedule on my profile page, lots o' reviews during the week and I'll post an extra bonus I-love-my-reviwers chapter on Fridays.

**6.**

At every concert venue Bad Faith set aside a VIP lounge. That in itself wasn't an unusual practice. Neither were the live-feed televisions, the plush and comfortable furniture or the excited fans. The difference lay in the goodly supply of milk and cookies, m&ms, popcorn, giant squishy air-mattresses, action figures, dolls, miniature tea sets and trains, art easels, finger-paint, crayons, wizard's chess, cards for exploding snap _and _that said excited fans were all under 11. Auntie Mel was the only adult allowed in the room because she was a "fun grown-up" even though, when it came to bedtime her word was law.

At the end of each performance exhausted parents came to collect their children and all of them were bundled off to their hotel or this time to the Malfoy's London townhouse. It was a routine they'd grown comfortable with in the 6 years Bad Faith had been touring. They'd come a long way from short-sets and open-mics in small New York clubs. They were now an international success and with 3 chart-topping albums it didn't look as though the ride would be over anytime soon.

After they'd left The Leaky Cauldron, Draco and Evan, back in Muggle clothes, headed back to the townhouse to gather everyone for a quick supper before the show. Evan never understood why they didn't just wear their Muggle clothes into Wizarding places but his Papa said something about "hiding in plain sight" so he left it alone. Dinner was at some place called Chocolate Girl where all the food was prepared with chocolate. Evan poked his chicken with chocolate sauce sceptically but after a bit of prodding (and a dare from Aidan) he screwed up his courage and his nose and took a bite. He'd been surprised that it was good actually.

His Papa laughed, "That will teach you not to judge things before you've given them a chance."

Draco's chuckle faded away and sad far-off expression settled in his eyes. Evan knew that expression. It meant that Papa was thinking of his Dad or something about the past that made him sad. There was only one sure-fire cure for his Papa's "blue moods" as they called them. So mouth still sticky with spicy chocolaty sauce Evan leaned up and landed a loud smacking kiss right on his Papa's cheek. Draco tossed a mock-glare at his son and wiped his cheek with a dampened napkin.

"Very funny lion cub."

"I thought so Papa," he shot back with a grin.

Laughter, giggles, and chortles became the music of the table and all was once again right in Evan's world.

As they were getting ready to go Evan pulled the black velvet jeweller's box from his pocket and set it in front of his Papa.

Draco picked up the box and cocked his head at his son, "What's this cub?"

Evan smiled, "Happy Birthday Papa! I love you!"

A huge grin spread across Draco's face, "I love you too Evan," he hugged his son tightly, "And you're the best present I have ever received."

Evan curled into his Papa and motioned for him to open the box. "I know I am, you tell me all the time but I still wanted to get you something special this year."

His father nodded sagely then slowly opened the box gasping as he saw what was inside.

"Do you like it?" Suddenly Evan was apprehensive.

_Maybe it's not such a good gift after all._

"Oh Evan," his Papa whispered, "It's beautiful. Beautiful just like my boy." He kissed his son's head and tousled his already messy locks. "I love it Evan, but how?"

Evan's was a broad grin. "Mama Rhi helped. I saved up my allowance and gave her the money and she ordered it from the shop and I picked it up today." The nearly 8 year old puffed up proudly.

Draco cocked a brow at him, "15 minutes in the joke shop eh?"

The boy blushed, "Well…"

His father hugged him tighter and kissed his forehead. "Just this once you are forgiven," he winked at his son. In the corner of his eye he saw Rhi making shooing motions with her hands, so he lifted Evan out of the seat and pocketed his gift to join the others at the exit.

Once they were settled in the limousine he pulled the box out again, "Alright cub, why don't you tell me all about this beautiful piece of wearable art while we're on our way to the stadium."

Evan nodded, going into what his family liked to call 'teacher mode,' "The choker is unbreakable and the pendant will rest right at the base of your throat. It's called a Triquetra or three lobed knot and it can represent lots of things but I chose it to represent the three aspects of human life: the physical, mental, and spiritual. And it's also a symbol of protection. You always say that I'm your whole life, that you love me with all that you are so my birthstone is in the middle," Evan grinned widely at his Papa. "Plus I-I wanted you to be protected just like you protect me." He said the last muffled against his father's chest. Not everyone needed to know how mushy his gift was.

Draco closed his eyes and for a moment it was just he and his son in the world. "You are _the best thing _that has _ever _happened to me Evan. The very best thing. And I love you so much. I love you forever." He held his child to him tightly, shifting the boy so he was sitting on his father's lap. And so they remained, basking in the bond of love between parent and child all the way to the stadium, neither noticing the hush around them or the tears that fell in tribute.

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and the licensed copyright holders including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money has been exchanged and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Hiya! It's still slash, still mpreg and still fluffy, even though this is not a fluffy chapter. If I did it right, this is definitely not a fluffy chapter. In other words, into each fanfic a little angst must fall...we've come to the _why_...I hope it's been worth the wait! Oh and 'cause this has been a question in the minds of a few I'll say again, this story is on slow burn, it's going to take a while for all the elements to fall into place. The boys will meet and hash it all out but it's going to be a few more chapters until that happens...sorry...maybe next week folks. Thank you all for the reviews and sticking with me through this story!

**7.**

Harry yanked the elastic from his ponytail raked his fingers through his hair and stared at the mirror. Back? Loose? Back? Loose? Maybe he should go have it cut…He paced around his bedroom like a caged lion.

"HARRY STOP PACING! THE CEILING FIXTURES ARE SHAKING!"

Harry snarled something rude and pointless since Hermione wasn't around to hear it. She didn't understand, no one did, how could they when he barely understood himself—but seeing Draco again…after all this time—it was…it was like finding that one puzzle piece that made the picture complete, without it you could pretend, but no matter how hard you tried to ignore it your eyes were drawn to that one blank space that marred the whole.

It was obvious that Draco had moved on—he'd married and had a son. Or maybe he'd married and divorced. The article didn't mention a wife or girlfriend, but the boy obviously wasn't that old so his mother was probably a member of Bad Faith, or maybe a groupie, or just some random woman he'd met somewhere, or…

_You're running in circles Harry and it's not helping! Let's just assume that Draco's a single father, we like that idea best. And since when do we talk about ourselves in the 3rd person?_

The identity of the boy's mother really didn't matter; Draco had gone and done what Harry admonished that July evening, the night before the final battle. Harry'd done what he had to, said what was needed, no matter that it had shattered his own heart past mending. The price, the pain, was worth it to save his lover. Better that Draco leave him heart-broken than be left grieving. He'd done what was necessary to keep his lover from suffering grief and the pain of his loss.

But he hadn't been lost—against all odds, wounded and weary he'd managed to survive, and then to delve deep within himself to a core of inner strength, strength that wore his lover's face. And with that strength he pushed. He pushed all his anguish, all his rage, all his love, all his desperate hope for that beloved face to wake the next morning in a world untainted by Voldemort's evil. That strength sustained him through the complicated and draining incantation that broke his nemesis, rendered his soul and cast it into the abyss, food for the daemons that resided there. It was that strength that sustained him as he cast the final curse that left a maggoty corpse withered on the ground.

Three months later when he'd woken from the needed healing coma he discovered just how much he'd cast away that late July evening. No one he asked had answers and the only one who might said not to bother him with such trifles ever again. He'd been crushed by Snape's tirade. Even now he could recall every word:

"I was told you asked for me Potter. Well what is it?"

He was still weak from the coma and his voice was raspy, "Draco. Have you seen him? Do you know where he is? How I can reach him?"

Snape's eyes glinted like obsidian and were just as hard. "Why should you wish to know my godson's whereabouts Potter? You made it quite clear what you felt for him and that you wanted nothing more to do with him. What was it you said after he'd given his body to you freely, with all the love he was capable of?"

He tapped a stained finger against his pointy chin, "Ah yes. 'You were a good fuck Malfoy and we had some fun, but the time for games is over. I don't need you. I sure as hell don't want you. Do yourself a favour and sod off before someone around here remembers that once a Death Eater always a Death Eater. Go get a life and stay the bloody hell out of mine.'"

Harry closed his eyes and lay heavily against his pillows, "I-I didn't mean it. I wanted to make him angry. Angry enough to leave. I-I didn't want him anywhere near the battle."

He opened teary pleading eyes to his former teacher, "I wanted him safe and if…if anything happened to me it'd be easier for him to move on…I never meant…Oh gods Snape, I love him!"

The former spy snorted, "Yours is a lovely way of expressing affection Potter." He sniffed, "Regardless, my godson left shortly after the battle's end and has not been seen or heard from since."

Harry's eyes popped open, "He was there!"

"Of course he was there you idiot. Like all loyal members of the Order he was given instructions to follow and he completed his duties as best as he was able." A shade of sadness flickered through Snape's eyes but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "My own injuries were being tended when he was brought into the infirmary, but I'm told aside from a brief healing of his most severe wounds he refused treatment directing available healers to those more gravely wounded."

Harry shook his head, "How the blazes did he walk out of here still sporting injuries?"

Snape glared, "My godson was reared with pain Potter, if it wasn't broken and protruding through his skin it didn't count as anything significant enough to require healing. I can only assume he brushed aside whatever pain he felt as secondary and left."

Harry twisted the bed sheets in his wringing hands, "There must be something," he whispered. "Did he withdraw anything from Gringotts? Has anyone checked Malfoy Manor?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Not all of us are simpletons Potter. Once I realised my godson was missing I initiated a search. Not that it's any of your concern, but he did make a modest withdrawal from his Gringotts account that was exchanged for Muggle money. There is no way to trace him through those funds from that point on.

I hope Potter that you are satisfied. When I last saw him, the morning of the Final Battle, he looked as one of the living dead. He'd survived years of abuse at Lucius' hands, disregard and contemptuous neglect from his mother, his so-called friends were nothing more than spies and potential political allies that came to naught in the end, but he was never broken, he had his pride and he had belief in himself. Through it all he persevered, yet that morning I saw in his eyes what I never thought to see…I saw my godson broken. Damn you to all hells Potter. If there is any justice in this world or those that come after, you will rot for what you've done." Snarling, the Potions master turned on his heel and in a swirl of billowing robes left a sobbing hero to his regrets.

Tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and the licensed copyright holders including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros., Inc. I make no claims to Vauxhall either. No money has been exchanged and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **A word about ratings...if I've written it and it's rated T, it means it's most likely going to rely on implied sexual situations and will count as non-graphic slash. In my view, M ratings are for more explicit situations, older audiences and exceedingly violent or disturbing subject matter. That's just my thought on it...

Standard warnings: Slash, mpreg, fluffiness. The Astra is an awesome ride, according to my brother who just got one. I thought I'd plug it for those in the market! I hope you're all still enjoying this story. I've had a blast writing and reading your comments and responding to them.

Speaking of comments, I got my 20 reviews last week so this is the additional chapter you lot were promised. **Thank you** to everyone who has reviewed. I do appreciate them, much more than I can say. Please keep sending your comments my way.

**8.**

He stood in front of his wardrobe topless, a perfectly detailed Swedish Short-snout pendant with pale sapphire eyes glinted on an unbreakable platinum chain around his neck. He'd worn it since the summer of his 6th year at Hogwarts and never removed it. "So you'll always have a dragon warming your heart" his lover had said, clasping the chain around his neck. It was a promise then—that someday they'd be together openly; they'd defy any who stood against them and proclaim their love for all to see. It was a promise now—that even if he could never make amends, he could strive to make peace between them, could beg a chance to explain the cruel words spoken. He knew now that their "rule" was more than just adolescent fumbling and that he was forsworn. They'd promised never to lie to each other.

_And Merlin, did I lie._

The reasons seemed meaningless now, no matter how well intentioned there were at the time.

He'd broken his vow, his lover's heart and his own. But maybe there was a chance for redemption or at least forgiveness and he would give all he owned to take that chance. Losing patience with himself he grabbed a delicate royal blue silk v-neck tee yanked it over his head and tucked it into his back jeans. He made a quick dash to the bath squeezed a bit of gel into his hand and ran it through his hair going for messily styled instead of unmanageable mop. He was nearly satisfied with his appearance when Hermione called from downstairs. Quickly he grabbed the sapphire stud that matched the short-snout's eyes, a graduation gift from his lover, pushed it through his earlobe and ran down the stairs.

"For Merlin's sake Mione! Stop shouting, I'm ready."

His best friend grinned, "You look hot!"

He shook his head, "Thanks, but I'm not out to impress you, though can I say you look rather swank this evening as well."

Hermione giggled and twirled around in her ivory ruffle dress with celadon and gold accents. "Thanks. Think Ron'll notice?"

Harry's mouth dropped open, "Ron's coming?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course Ron is coming. He's your best friend and you need the moral support."

Harry grimaced, "Ron Weasley. Ron-who hates all things Malfoy. That Ron?"

Hermione swatted his arm, "It'll be okay Harry. I'll keep him on a short leash tonight." She sighed sadly, "Besides you may not get a chance to see him privately at all. Ron did his best; he pulled all kinds of strings. We've got front row seats, but the show is sold out. There'll be thousands of people there tonight. I don't want you to get your hopes up too high."

Harry nodded; she wasn't saying anything he hadn't already thought through…repeatedly…painfully. After all what did he have to go on? Memories of a passionate love snuffed out by his own stupidity before it's time and a desperate hope that he could rekindle at least friendship with the man who so wholly owned his heart. He sighed as Hermione stepped out the door and picked up the bouquet of white roses charmed to never wilt and the single sterling rose similarly charmed. A strip of parchment was wrapped round the sterling rose's stem and held in place with sticking charm and a platinum ring. The Potter and Malfoy family crests were etched on either side of the round centred diamond. He ran his fingers over the band. The night he'd given it to Draco was one of his most cherished memories. And when the morning of the final battle dawned he'd found it laying on the pillow where his lover had been just hours before.

Before he knew it he found himself in the rear of Hermione's Vauxhall Astra headed for the concert. He'd tried making conversation with Hermione but found he'd tune out at the most inopportune times but then going a few rounds with Ron wasn't helping either:

"You sure about this mate?"

"Yes."

"We're talking about the ferret Harry."

"Don't call him that. And I love him."

"He left you."

"I pushed him away."

"You're sure you want to see him tonight. We could run up to Jillian's and play darts instead."

"We're going to the concert Ron."

"Oi, I know…and what kind of name is 'Bad Faith' anyway. 'Bad News' is more like it."

"Malfoy is Bad Faith in French and shut your gob Ron."

"It's your funeral mate. I'll stand by you, but if he tries anything I'll hex off his bits."

"RON!"

This last from both Harry and Hermione seemed to end the discussion, such as it was.

Draco kissed Evan goodnight and told him to mind his Aunt Mel and watch for the littler ones. He hugged his son tightly and thanked him again for his birthday present. After a brief chat with the band he'd made arrangements for a special thank you during the show so he told Evan to watch the first set then "play or get into whatever mischief you little hellions have planned before bedtime." He promised, as always, to come for him at the end of the show and kissed him again before heading to his dressing room.

While he loved the music, he didn't like touring. He felt it demanded too much time away from his son and he'd be damned if he was going to treat his child like some trinket to dust off and show the neighbours when convenient then leave back on the shelf until next time. Evan swore he never felt like that. He knew his Papa loved him more than anything and he was happy with their life. He saw his Papa more than most kids whose parents worked "regular" jobs and he got to go all over the world and learn new things. Draco chuckled then…forget Slytherin, forget Gryffindor, his son was a Ravenclaw through and through.

Still mulling over what the Sorting Hat would make of his son, Draco entered his dressing room. Once he had dressed and the door closed behind him only Dragon would remain. Draco was for family, Dragon was for the crowd. They didn't know him. They didn't want to know him. They only wanted the icon they'd created. Sometimes when he was feeling particularly morose he wondered if this was how Harry felt all the time and what a relief it must've been to let the veneer fall away now and again. But then again Harry was the only one who saw the true Dragon in Draco. Only ever him.

_Oh bollocks, now is not the time to go weepy and sentimental man. You have a show to do…Evan's going to love his song. So get going already!_

His costume had been chosen months ago. Like all members of Bad Faith, Dragon had a particular style and dressed to play that up…the cross between Sexy Ice Prince and Fallen Angel worked for him, ironic that they were things that had been said about him for years, it's just now he was capitalising on those perceptions. Bare-chested he adjusted his jewellery, typically he wore very little. First and foremost, they were musicians and they were for the music, to share its power its joy, its magnitude. If the crowds wanted someone to pander to their idea of glamorous superstardom they could go check out the boy bands.

Despite the gifts he'd received over the years, he wore only a platinum torc on his left bicep. The lion rampant andgreat serpententwined, the same design of Evan's tracking broach and the gold Malfoy patriarch signet on his right index finger. He'd worn another ring once, but he couldn't bear thinking of that now.

He pulled his outfit for the evening's performance from the wardrobe and slipped into the gunmetal grey sleeveless dupioni vest. He buttoned the dozen or so tiny mother of pearl clasps and once more admired the cut of garment that showed off the definition of his arms and emphasised the exertions of strong muscles as he played the piano or violin. He left the top four buttons of the Mandarin style collar open so the Triquetra pendant was visible. He admired the platinum knotwork in the mirror and smiled.

_Unity of the body, mind, and soul…you are wise beyond your years cub. Your godfather would be very proud._

Draco smiled and made a mental note to contact Remus soon. It had been too long since their last visit and Evan had grown so much since then. Neither he nor Evan owned anything silver in deference to the man who'd been his guiding light through the time of his greatest darkness. It was Remus who'd gotten him away from Hogwarts, and despite the trust that had grown between them, it had taken years for Draco to tell him the full story behind his escape from England, and longer still before he could talk about what he'd experienced in New York before Alistair and Melody had taken him in. But Remus always listened…with those sad amber eyes that had seen too much pain and too much death, he listened and he spoke with the weight of hard-earned knowledge. When it came time for Evan's naming day there was no choice as far as Draco had been concerned. Remus, Alistair and Melody were his godparents end of story.

Draco shook himself, why were the ghosts of his past coming to haunt him now?

_Because Bad Faith has never toured in Britain. There's not one of us who isn't facing one daemon or another being back here. _

Draco closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When his eyes opened again he was centred, focussed and ready to take on the stage. He smoothed his hands over his soft white dragonhide pants admiring the slight iridescent shimmer. His moment of admiration and introspection was broken by a sharp rap at the door. He didn't bother opening it, whoever it was would come right in. He was proven right as Rhiannon stepped through clipboard in hand.

"Okay everything's all set for your little surprise…Oh you look smashing Draco…except for your hair, let me fix that."

Before he knew it he'd been forced down into a chair and Rhi was finger combing his hair.

"I like it back," he groused.

"Mmm-hmm, that's nice. They like it loose. All wispy and in your pretty face. And for as much as all those people put out for tickets you should give them what they want."

Draco snorted, "You're a battle-axe you know?"

Rhi flashed him her best innocence personified smile, "Yes I am. Now go--you're on in 5."

Tbc...

**A/N 2: **Ah...have patience...and a little faith wink...more is on the way--and soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and the licensed copyright holders including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money has been exchanged and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Song lyrics in this one, the song is "Beautiful Boy" by John Lennon I cut a bit out for length purposes and changed a bit to fit the story better…Evan doesn't quite fit and I wasn't about to change his name to Sean.

**9.**

They'd followed the usher down to their seats, which all three had to admit were excellent. They were centre stage in the very first row. Hermione asked whose body they'd have to hide in payment for the tickets and Harry warned that he better not have signed away his first born child. Ron blushed at the teasing then mumbled something about being Percy's personal house-elf. It was funny in a sick twisted sort of way and Hermione decided that she and Molly would be having a little talk in the near future about siblings who take advantage and muddy the waters of true love's course.

Bad Faith encouraged local bands to open for them; their label, Ramora Records, held "Battle of the Bands" competitions in the months leading up to Bad Faith concerts. The winning band won a monetary prize and the honour of being the opening act at the next Bad Faith concert. Not only did this make Bad Faith concerts popular on the basis of their own appeal, but fans of local bands turned out en masse to support their local talent. It also gave people who might never have a shot at garnering attention from established record labels needed exposure. Tonight's opening act, Buried Jury, was a talented bunch despite their lacklustre name and by the time they'd finished their set the crowd was hopping and eagerly anticipating the appearance of Bad Faith. To be honest, the Gryffindor trio was as well but for wholly different reasons.

One by one the band members came on stage to thunderous applause. It was obvious that each member had a devoted following. Harry's palms were sweaty by the time Dai Xihou in a warm reddish spotlight was introduced. There was only one member left. If he didn't think it was a totally asinine and adolescent thing to do he probably would've swooned or something. Then finally, finally, in a pale, nearly ice blue spotlight, Bad Faith's Dragon made his way on stage. The noise could have shaken Hogwarts to its foundations, and Harry was sure that there had been some swooning behind him somewhere to his left.

The raucous welcome went on for some moments but the band seemed to tune the noise out and by the time Dragon had situated himself next to Avery, their bassist, the band's manager was making an introductory speech. She introduced herself as Rhiannon Vaughn, admonished the crowd to enjoy themselves but be courteous of their neighbours, plugged the new album Mobilicorpus then turned the mic over to the band who wasted no time lighting into a catchy fast-paced song known by most of the audience who were singing or screaming along. Three songs into the set the stage lights dimmed and Dragon went alone to the piano that had been moved centre stage.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRAGON!WE LOVE YOU!" a gaggle of giggling girls screamed as the auditorium quieted.

Dragon smiled softly, flipped his platinum blond hair over his shoulder, and nodded in reply, "Another year older. Wiser? That's debateable."

With the exception of three rapt members of the front row chuckles and cheers made their way through the audience.

"Did you know?" Hermione hissed.

"Had no clue, never kept up on the ferret's personal details."

"Shut it Ron. Harry?"

The man in question sighed, "I knew, I just forgot." He looked again at the stage and was transfixed by the beautiful man sitting there.

"Maybe this is wrong. He's got a new life I shouldn't go charging in trying to change things even if I'm trying to fix it…" He hung his head.

"Oh no, Harry Potter…we're here, we went to all this trouble. You WILL follow through with the plan. Got it?"

Harry paled and nodded. He really did need to learn how Hermione could suddenly sound like Molly Weasley and Minerva McGonagall at the same time.

When the hall had quieted further with nothing but low level murmuring as ambient noise, Draco pulled the microphone closer.

"Thank you all for the birthday wishes. I appreciate them. I had a great birthday today. I had breakfast with my family and spent the afternoon with my son and now I get to spend some time doing something I enjoy—sharing music in a way that people can feel, knowing that it is often beautiful beyond the simple words we use and powerful beyond imagining."

Cheers and applause ran through the crowd along with a really off-key rendition of 'Happy Birthday to You'

Dragon smiled broadly at the heartfelt is somewhat drunken expression and laughed a little as he raised his hands to calm the crowd. When the noise died down again he continued speaking, "Some very important people are watching tonight. Special people whom I love very much and I'm telling you all that as much as I love you if you're bums are not in bed by the end of the next set you're all in big trouble! And don't think I'm larking about, your parents and Aunt Mel will back me up. So to Aidan, Kaelleigh, Lennox, Chase, Madison, and Emmeline, I love you all very much and thank you for making this a happy birthday!"

The audience cracked up at his obviously personal message. The more devout Bad Faith fans knew the names of the group's children and 'awwwed' at the message they thought was just "too cute".

Again Dragon raised his hands and this time his expression was more sombre. It was obvious to all that his next words carried deep personal meaning and a hush fell over the crowd as he began speaking again.

"There's someone else I have to thank. He makes all my days special. Evan, I love you more than I can say. Every breath I take is for you, every beat of my heart is for you. Papa loves you so very much and this song is for you. Thank you cub for being my most precious gift."

Harry noted that many of his neighbours had teary eyes and he too felt the familiar burn of tears as Dragon's fingers caressed the keys and his smooth melodious voice rang out into the night.

Close your eyes  
Have no fear  
The monster's gone  
He's on the run and your papa's here

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy

Before you go to sleep  
Say a little prayer  
Every day in every way  
It's getting better and better

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy

Out on the ocean sailing away  
I can hardly wait  
To see you come of age  
But I guess we'll both just have to be patient  
'cause it's a long way to go  
A hard row to hoe  
Yes it's a long way to go  
But in the meantime

It's getting better and better

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy

Darling, darling, darling  
Darling son.

"Good night baby. Papa loves you."

With that the set ended, the stage darkened and there was lots of rumbling as things were moved around. But suddenly Harry was feeling very cold and very alone.

"I hate to say it about such a hateful git, but that was kind of nice."

Harry wiped his tears away and glared at his best friend, "Would it really hurt all that badly Ron to just say it was beautiful? To not make some hateful bitter comment. Merlin's beard, it's been years Ron. Years! Since you've known a damn thing about him! And even when you thought you knew him you didn't. Did you ever stop to think why he stopped the teasing and fights 6th year? Why he worked so hard to get those in Slytherin not committed to Voldemort to defect 7th year? It's because he's a good man. He just needed a chance, a chance for people to stop judging him by who his father was and how his father expected him to act!"

Harry turned his back to his friend and went willingly into Hermione's arms. "He loved me," he sobbed, "He loved me so much! And I loved him too and I lost him because I was too great a coward to trust that he was strong enough to stand beside me."

Tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and the licensed copyright holders including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money has been exchanged and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Thanks to all who've reviewed. You really make my day! I feel so loved! Well...I feel loved except for when people are making 'post now or die' threats--but even those are flattering in a weird way (hee hee!) Okay so...I promise to stop tormenting you soon. There will be conflict resolution in the coming chapters (as in an actually somewhat lengthy conversation-like thing...or maybe just a monologue--don't know yet). And since you've read this far, you should know what warnings apply so I won't bore you repeating them. Ciao for now!

**10.**

Harry was sullen and withdrawn the rest of the show, torn between admiration and grief and sorrow. He was such a mess he nearly forgot to toss the flowers on stage. During another song where Dragon was at the piano, Hermione elbowed him andhe finally tossed the bouquet of white roses using a touch of wandless magic to ensure they landed right next to Draco on the piano bench.

The singer's look of shock was priceless, as was the outrage that rippled through the crowd. Harry ducked his head at the death glares he received from those seated nearby. Every Bad Faith fan _knew_ that Dragon's favourite roses were blood red or black roses; he _hated_ white roses with a passion. Or so his fans thought. His friends, his family, knew that white roses were really his second favourite kind, and since his first favourite was rare, they were the ones he enjoyed receiving most often.

The show was nearly over, the band had taken their initial bows and retuned for one last encore. The song was long to satisfy the crowd, but the song's lyrics of love, regret and redemption, cut into Harry like a knife. Hands shaking, he threw the sterling rose. This time it was Hermione's surreptitious wandwork that guaranteed it reached it's destination. As the song ended Draco scanned the front row, searching out the one who knew him well enough to give him the right roses. He caught sight of Harry, Hermione, and Ron and paled. For a moment complete terror marred his features. He composed himself quickly though, locked a mask of placid amusement in place, smiled broadly at Bad Faith's fans, and swept off stage.

People hovered about waiting for exits to clear and the Gryffindor trio sat figuring it would be a while before enough people left that they could vacate their seats. They were pretty surprised when a rough and tumble looking roadie approached them.

"Excuse me folks are you…" he looked down at a slip of paper, "Ms. Hermanoninny Granger, Mr. Ron Weasel and Mr. Harry Pothead?" He looked mightily perplexed at the names and he didn't know it, but Draco was getting a bit of his own back, he read them off though just as they were written, well…with one exception.

Harry laughed, "Yes sir, we are."

The man nodded and folded the paper away. "If you'll follow me please. I've been told to escort you backstage."

They looked at each other incredulously but scurried to follow the roadie anyway.

"I haven't heard anyone butcher your name that badly since…well I don't think I've ever heard it butchered that badly," Harry whispered as he tucked his friend's arm in his.

Hermione giggled, "Me neither."

Ron just sulked, "Oh sure—keep saying it's been years but what does he do first chance he gets? Calls me Weasel! I swear that damn ferret next time I see him I'm going to—"

"Going to what Mr. Weasley?" Came a smooth familiar voice from the shadows behind them. Draco stepped out, still dressed in his stage gear.

"Thank you for seeing them safely back here Mark. They may come tomorrow, but whether they have tickets or not please let the office know they are to have backstage access if they so choose."

"You got it Dragon."

"Good night Mark."

"G'night Sir."

Casually, as if his world wasn't tilting on its axis, Draco gracefully took Hermione's arm in his own. "I apologise Ms. Granger if he butchered your name. Mark's a good sort, been with our road crew for years, but he's terrible with anything polysyllabic. By the way, nice wandwork at the end there. If I hadn't known differently, I would have guessed that one of my fans had impeccable aim."

Hermione blinked, utterly confused, this is not how she'd expected things to go. Of course Draco "pawing" his girlfriend was doing nothing for Ron's disposition.

"Now look 'ere ferret. Keep your grubby hands to yourself!" He snatched Hermione's arm away and Draco sighed.

"Weasley, I turned 26 today. I have no interest in maintaining the animosities of our childhood. I have my own son to raise and I hope that I'm raising him not to be the kind of person who makes snap judgements about other people. Leave the past in the past. If that's not what you're here for…to bury the hatchet, so to speak, then why have you come?"

Before he could answer, a blur of messy raven-hair in bright blue pyjamas stumbled into the hallway. "Papaaaaaaaa," Evan whinged. "I wanna go to bed. Can we go back to the house now?"

Draco bent and lifted his son to his hip. He kissed the boy's forehead and smiled sadly, "You're going to have to go with Aunt Mel cub. I have to talk to these people for a little while, but you can sleep in my bed and I'll come snuggle with you and when you wake up I'll be right there."

The young boy's nose wrinkled as he yawned, "Promise?"

"I promise."

Evan rubbed away a bit of sleep and headed back to the lounge and his waiting Aunt Melody. "Hey Papa?" he turned before he reached the door.

"Yes love?"

"I like that song a lot. Thank you."

Draco smiled gently at his son, "I like it lots too, and you're welcome." He reached up and touched the Triquetra at the base of his throat, "And thank you for my birthday present."

The sleepy boy waved, "mmmhmmm...welcome." He turned back once more and sketchily examined Harry, Ron and Hermione. "You look like my Dad," he said to Harry, "but your hair's longer than his. And you sorta look like Gred and Forge," he said to Ron. "I met them at a joke shop today." And apropos of nothing, the boy disappeared into the lounge leaving gobsmacked guests and a wryly chuckling father behind.

Tbc...

**A/N:** Well they've finally met up with each other, now the question is how will they handle seeing each other again? Will there be drama? angst? fluffiness? You'll find out soon...So Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and the licensed copyright holders including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money has been exchanged and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Sigh...twist my arm why doncha...okely dokely let it never be said that I don't listen to my readers (but don't think 'cause I'm giving in this time that I always will--hrmph...) So...I'm not exactly overjoyed with this chapter I still think it needs work but you all seem to want to read it so I'm posting twice today and yes standard warnings apply...blah blah blah...we're in the home stretch now you know...by the way, I think 10+ reviews in a week is pretty awesome so again I'll post a 'thank you' chapter on Friday, consider this a freebie.

And umm...**THANK YOU for the reviews--I LOVE THEM! **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Again thank you for your comments...and Review! Ciao.

**11.**

Draco scrubbed a tired hand over his face. wiping away his mirth at his son's antics and motioned to another door along the corridor. He sighed, he'd known this day was coming he'd just hoped…well he hoped it would never actually arrive. "I suppose you'd all like to talk a bit. Why don't you let me get changed and then we can get a coffee or something." He led the way into his dressing room, which contrary to what many think, was just a simple room with a simple wardrobe, a well lit vanity and small loo.

"Can't say I'm all that impressed with the accommodations Malfoy. Nothing here to suit a big name superstar like yourself," Ron sneered as he examined the room.

Draco sighed and with a slight wince slumped into the vanity chair. "Muzzle him Hermione. For both our sakes please," he said to the mirror. She obliged by casting Ron a scathing glare. He flushed but quieted.

Draco stood, "Thank you." He was in the loo a few minutes and when he emerged all his stage makeup was gone and his hair was damp. He stepped behind a curtained partition and threw his vest and trousers over the top then came back out in outfit that was surprisingly similar to what he'd worn on stage. The suede vest was a soft moss colour this time with a standard number of pewter buttons which he paired with a pair of linen trousers of such a dark green they were nearly black. He sat at the vanity again and brushed out his hair plaiting the platinum blond locks that fell nearly to his waist simply and quickly, tying off the braid with a strip of moss green suede. Standing gracefully he made his way across the room and opened a combination safe in the wall. He pulled out a black leather satchel then nodded toward the door. "If you three are ready?"

He followed them through the near empty parking lot to Hermione's car. When it became obvious that they hadn't any idea where to go for this conversation he politely commandeered the keys, ignoring Ron's grumbling about "Self-absorbed know-it-all, presumptuous gits". Before too long he pulled up to a large stately townhouse. He turned round and looked at his passengers. "The offer for coffee stands, however since I have a feeling we'll be up late I extend an invitation to each of you to stay the night if you wish. There's plenty of space, though I warn you the children can be…a bit rambunctious in the mornings." He stepped out then quickly went to Hermione's side and opened the door for her. Ron and Harry caught up just as the front door was opening.

"Honey youtook forever to get hereand who are these people?" Rhiannon asked casting a weather eye over all of them.

"Lay off Rhi," Draco sighed tiredly. "This is Miss Hermione Granger, at least I'm assuming so since I don't imagine Ron's taken his head out of his arse long enough to make an honest woman of you." He smiled gently and Hermione giggled.

"It's still Granger."

He nodded, "That's settled then. Miss Hermione Granger, please meet my good friend and Bad Faith's manager, Rhiannon Vaughn."

Rhi smiled at Hermione and held out her hand to shake, "Just call me Rhi honey, everybody does."

"The gentleman turning a distressing shade of crimson is her boyfriend, Mr. Ron Weasley. Weasley this is Rhiannon Vaughn." The two shook hands stiffly. Obvious dislike already arching like electricity between them.

"And this last gentleman is the infamous Harry Potter." Draco said nothing else but it was obvious Rhi was cataloguing Harry closely.

"We're going to have a coffee in the small salon and catch up on old times. I'd invite you along Rhi but there's so much to do tomorrow..."

"Pffft! There's always so much to do tomorrow. I may be in a little later if you don't mind." She cast a heavy look Draco's way. "There's some paperwork we need to go over that's important and should be seen to as soon as possible."

Draco swallowed thickly and nodded. Rhi turned and headed down the hall to the right and Draco took his guests to the left into a comfortable sitting room with oversized leather armchairs and a matching sofa. A fire was lit making the room toasty and comfortable. Ron and Hermione sat on the sofa and Harry and Draco chose the armchairs. When they were all seated Draco asked what they'd like to drink and whether they'd had any supper.

"Well you know Ron, he can always eat."

Their host smiled, "That I do remember. But Ron's bottomless stomach aside I assume you'd eaten before the concert?"

His guests shook their heads and he frowned, "You must be half-starved! Morry!"

A house-elf dressed in a sort of linen toga popped into their presence. "Mr. Malfoy is calling for Morry sir?"

Draco nodded, "Yes. Morry our guests haven't eaten any supper. Will you bring us sandwiches from that lovely roast you served yesterday, relishes, crisps, oh whatever you think will suffice, and three slices of chocolate cake along with some coffee and tea?"

The small elf bowed, "Of course. Mr. Malfoy. Morry and Rebby is bringing the food and Dowly is bringing coffee and tea right away sir."

"Thank you very much Morry."

The elf smiled in a rather disconcerting way, "You is very welcome Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione tipped Ron's jaw closed, "Your house elf was wearing a toga Malfoy. Why is he still in service to you?" Her voice and eyes were cold.

Draco answered just as coolly. "No house elf in the service of the Malfoy family is here against their will Granger. They are each employed and receive regular wages, along with compensatory holidays, and overtime pay. For those who work here at the townhouse, the toga-garments are of their choosing and design and serve as both an indicator of their freedom and a uniform of their service. At other Malfoy properties the uniforms are different. At Malfoy Manor, for example, the house elves prefer a simple long tunic and wide legged pants."

Draco sat back and steepled his fingers.

"Y-you freed your house elves? I don't believe it!" Ron blustered.

"Whether or not you believe it Weasley it's true." Draco sighed. "Perhaps you will understand when you have your own. But children are very astute when it comes to hypocrisy and what they know of the world is what they see as much as what they are taught. How could I teach my son that the war was fought for freedom from tyranny and oppression and maintain slavery in our home? And even if Evan weren't my reason, I actually did listen to the rambling ranting of a certain S.P.E.W. president. While I thought some of her ideas ridiculous, others I felt indicated a need for a systematic change in how house-elves are treated and understood. I have done as my conscience dictates Weasley, no more or less." He smiled a bit at Hermione to take the sting from his words then sat back in his chair, looking everywhere but at the man seated next to him.

A heavy and uncomfortable silence settled in the room until food and beverages were brought. They made some small talk as they ate. Draco sharing a bit about the places they'd travelled on tour and various customs. Hermione was enthralled and wanted to know more about the Wizarding communities they'd encountered and how Draco coped in the Muggle world. The conversation between them was surprisingly light and easy. It was Ron and Harry who were quiet, one overcome by shame and sorrow and the other sullen with resentment.

Finally their conversation petered out and Harry took up his courage, "Did you read the note?"

Draco slowly nodded. "Thank you for the ring. I cannot accept it for myself of course, but when he comes of age I think it'll be a fine gift for Evan."

"You arse! Why would you give _Harry's_ ring to _your _son?" Ron was fuming again.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I will give Harry's ring, which bears the crest of Houses Malfoy and Potter to Harry's son who is heir to both House Malfoy and Potter." There he'd said it, evenly and calmly, none of his inner turmoil showing. "That is," he added softly, "unless you have another child I don't know about."

Harry's eyes were wide and again he felt the burn of tears, "No, no I don't. Your son is…Evan is my…our...wh-what is Evan's full name Draco?"

He took a deep breath and stilled his hands, it was all coming out now and he wasn't ready. He didn't think he'd ever be ready. His voice was steady though, and matter-of-fact, as though he could detach himself from the painful blow he knew was coming. "As is common with first born male children of the most prominent families he has five names. During his naming day ceremony he became Evan Harrison Aurelianus James Draconis Malfoy."

He took a breath and hurried on to explain before he could be interrupted, "Evan, in honour of your mother's family, Harrison, literally Harry's son, for you, Aurelianus was a Roman emperor and it's Malfoy tradition for the heir to have one Roman name, but Aurelians are a type of lily, James for your father and Draconis, after me of course. You are listed as sire in his birth records but I did not give…I could not…I felt having your surname would be detrimental. You and I…You had said…"

Draco swallowed thickly, "'There is nothing between us, what we thought was love was a lie' you said" he quoted whispering as the tears he'd fought fell. He stood quickly giving his back to the room, knowing full well he was running again. "P-Please excuse me I-I'll return shortly."

As late as it was it was easy to hear the hurried footsteps fade down the empty hallway and firm sound of a rapidly closing door.

Tbc...

**A/N: **Hmmm...suspense anyone? Don't you know you should be careful what you wish for... Mwaaa-ha ha ha :D (yup, I'm certifiable...got the papers and everything)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and the licensed copyright holders including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money has been exchanged and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Wow, I didn't think the last was really cliff-hangerish, but I guess I was wrong huh...okay well don't slaughter me yet, we're almost to the end and you won't know what happens next if you kill me. Thank you all for the lovely reviews! And for sticking with me through this story and putting up with chronically short chapters (but I already explained about that). I've really had a fantabulous time with this story and I hope you're still enjoying it. Standard warnings apply...see ya!

**12.**

With tears in her eyes Hermione turned to her best friend, "After all your time together _that's_ what you told him? Harry how could you?"

Harry shook his head, "I was trying to protect him!"

"You did a fine job of it too," came a sneering voice from the doorway.

"Miss Vaughn, I don't think—"

"Shut up. It's quite obvious the lot of you don't think. Do you have any idea how long we've been working to get Bad Faith to tour venues in Britain? All of us have ties here and sure we visit and that's nice. But we wanted the chance to show our families and friends just how far we've come, how good we are together, how phenomenal our music is. Draco is a big part of that, but no matter how we couched it, he couldn't face whatever daemons chased him away from here."

"Let me tell you something about Draco Malfoy, since you seem to think he's so arrogant and high and mighty," she snarled at Ron. "He came to New York with little more than the shirt on his back. Slept in city parks and subways for months, ate scraps from soup kitchens, from rubbish bins, just to fucking survive. A damn hero of your bloody war and he was thrown away like so much used trash, and by the time he was able to get any sort of help he believed that was all he was—worthless garbage.

The final straw, he'd scraped up some money and was trying to do the right thing only he gets mugged by some street thugs and was left for dead. If it weren't for Melody and Alistair he would have miscarried and died from internal haemorrhage. It took a long time for him to get healthy. And he never talked about his past, but sometimes at night you'd walk by his room and hear the most pitiful, heartbreaking cries 'Harry I'm sorry. Harry don't leave me. Harry I love you. Don't you love me Harry? Why couldn't you just love me?'" she sneered at them as she mimicked a pleading voice, "And the next day he'd go on helping out, working twice as hard as everyone else to get the band off and running. It fucking broke my fucking heart that such a beautiful man was brought so low."

Rhiannon shook her head and dashed her tears away, "He fucking lives for Evan. You'd think that'd make Evan spoiled or selfish, but Draco is so patient with him, shows him so much of the world and so much love. He teaches that boy more than the facts of what he needs to know, he's teaching him to be the kind of child who has a gentle, kind heart as well as a keen mind. You three come waltzing in here with your self-righteousness and your judgements, your attitudes and your self-pity and expect him to what? Bend over backwards for you? I'm not going to stand here and let him be treated like rubbish in his own home!"

Rhi's tears fell faster, "I bloody well should've listened to him when he said he couldn't come back here. 'There's only bitterness and heartache for me there Rhi,' I should have listened but I didn't and now he has to pay for my bloody mistake. But let me make one thing very clear to you Mr. Harry Bloody 'Saviour of Wizarding Britain' Potter," Rhi's voice was glacial, "if you make a move to gain custody of Evan or hurt Draco in any way Bad Faith will disband, we will layer protective spells over the two of them the like you have never seen, and we will fucking disappear. Draco and Evan are my family and _nobody_ fucks with my family. We clear on this?"

Just as Harry nodded, a small and frantic voice echoed through the corridor, "MAMA RHI! COME QUICK PLEASE! PAPA'S SICK!"

Five adults scurried into the hall to answer the frightened boy's summons. Harry stepped around a middle age witch and nodded. She obviously was a professional and went right in to attend Draco. He motioned for Ron to get his emergency bag from Hermione's boot then dropped down in a squat to face his son for the first time.

"Evan, pet, I need you to tell me how long your Papa's been sick."

Evan's breath hitched he was obviously fighting a loosing battle with his tears. Harry snatched him up in a fierce hug and sat them on the large bed. "It's okay to cry Evan, but to help your Papa I need to know how long he's been feeling bad."

Evan wiped his tears away and looked up at his Dad. "Just now, he came in a little while ago. He thought I was sleeping but I was awake. He went in the bathroom and started crying and throwing up. He's been throwing up a lot lately."

"Evan honey, why didn't you say anything?"

"He said it wasn't a big deal Mama Rhi. He said it was just nerves, but I went to check on him and he was throwing up lots and lots of blood and then he passed out and I called you."

"You did well Evan," Harry nodded, "but you should have told Rhiannon or one of the other adults sooner. Your Dad—"

Evan scowled. "He's not my Dad. He's my Papa. You're my Dad, aren't you?" He accused angrily.

Harry smiled grimly, "That I am, but let's talk about your Papa right now; he tends to think that it's not important when he's hurting. So the people who love him have to watch him sometimes to make sure he's not doing too much or hasn't hurt himself."

Evan sighed, "I know…" He sniffed and rubbed his face against Harry's shirt, "Sometimes I wish I was bigger so he would have to listen to be when I tell him he works too hard."

Harry shook his head, "It doesn't matter what size you are pet; your Papa is hard-headed. He'd push himself just as hard if you were 17 and not 7. Tell me has he been sick like this before? Throwing up sick?"

Evan nodded sadly, "Since we decided to tour here and it's getting worse. The longer we stay here the more he throws up."

Harry closed his eyes and rocked his son in his arms. There was so much he'd missed out on, so much he wanted to say, to learn about Evan and Draco's life. But it could all wait now. Hermione stepped out of the bathroom pale-faced followed by Draco's lithe form on a conjured stretcher with Melody bringing up the rear. He cocked a brow at the worried women.

Hermione shook her head, "It's bad Harry, two maybe three aggravated bleeding stomach ulcers that have gone untreated for far too long." She glared at Melody. "His regular exams should have caught it but Melody, she's the band's medi-witch, said Draco's exams have always been sporadic and he's missed his annual over the last couple of years. He needs more than what a couple of medi-witches and a medi-wizard can do here. I've sent to St. Mungo's and they're sending someone with a medical transportportkey right away. We can't apparate him in this condition."

Harry nodded, "I'm coming with you then."

Rhiannon stepped between them, "I don't think Draco should be anywhere alone with you or anyone else from his past. Melody and I should go."

Harry's mouth thinned to a hard line. "Are you a medi-witch Rhiannon? No? And Melody what level are you?"

"Healer level 6," she replied neutrally.

"Hermione is an 8. I am a 9. You are more than welcome to come along for moral support but when it comes to medical decisions about what's best for Draco. Don't get any ideas that you'll be making them." He said firmly.

Ron standing by the door with Harry's medical bag nodded at the young boy on the bed with his best friend. "What about the kid Harry?"

Harry glared at Ron. "My son comes with me. He has more of a right than anyone in this room to know what's happening with Draco."

Outside they could hear the transport siren and Hermione and Melody levitated the stretcher out to meet the emergency medical team. Harry let Evan go long enough for him to change into a light jumper, jeans, socks and trainers and turned his attention to Rhiannon. "Tonight's going to be busy, but he won't be able to have visitors until at least tomorrow afternoon. You should get some rest and let the others know what's happened. I can ring or fire-call you from the hospital."

Rhiannon sighed, "Alright that makes sense." She turned to his son, "Evan grab your Papa's satchel, the mobile is in there show your Dad how to use it and make sure he calls me every few hours okay?"

Evan nodded, "Yes Mama Rhi." He grabbed the satchel beside the bedroom's desk and handed it up to Harry who slipped it over his shoulder.

"Evan do you have apack with things to do in it?"

The boy nodded. "Why don't you stuff an extra change of clothes in there and bring it along too. Rhiannon while he's getting that together I need an overnight bag for Draco, including pyjamas." He attempted a smile but it came out as more of a grimace, "He's always hated hospital pyjamas, says they're too scratchy."

"The linen count's too low," Evan piped in from his dresser.

Harry chuckled, "Exactly."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Careful there mate, he's turning your son into poncey snob."

Evan wheeled around stormed over to Ron and kicked him hard in the shin, the child was red with rage and turning colour rapidly, "You moronic, ignominious, fool! Keep talking shit you—you pathetic jelly-headed-simpleton and I'll hex you so bad you'll wish you were dying! I don't know who you are but where the bloody hell do you get off being so self-righteous and denigrating? You are a pathetic arrogant ignoramus with nothing better to do than defame other people's character and denigrate their experience. You know nothing about me or my father so you should shut your cake hole. My Papa is sick and you're still poking fun at him and me. You should be ashamed of yourself you-you-you miserable excuse for a wizard! You-you pitiful cretin!"

After his little tirade left all the room's adults gaping he kicked Ron's remaining shin hard then launched himself into his Dad's lap and started crying. Harry glared at Ron then waved Evan's rucksack over. Well it was obvious where his son had picked up his penchant for insulting vocabulary, and damn he wished he'd had a recording cube. They'd have to do something about the cussing though. And he couldn't wait to tell Fred and George about Ron's little altercation with Evan.

_Cowed by a child mate, they're going to razz you 'til next year. Serves you right too._

Actually, he wished he could be a fly on the wall when Mum Weasley went to apply the Bruise-Away salve.

He calmed himself and brought his focus back to the here and now, stroked his son's hair then whispered in his ear, "Do you have everything you need pet?"

He shook his head then scrambled over the bed. "I need Salazar. I can't leave Salazar." He scurried back to Harry, a plushy lion who'd seen better days in hand. At his father's disbelieving look he huffed. "Salazar's a much cooler name than Godric," he said simply.

Harry chuckled. Then looked to the room's other occupants, "He has a point it is a much cooler name. We're going to apparate to St. Mungo's. Ron you might as well head home since we won't be back. Rhiannon thanks for the bag for Draco, I'll ring but I probably won't see you until tomorrow afternoon."

They each nodded and with a loud **crack** Harry and his son were gone.

Tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and the licensed copyright holders including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money has been exchanged and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Standard warnings...Thanks for all your reviews and comments from last chapter, they made me quite happy. And speaking of happy this chapter is for Kaligirl05 because the end of last week was positively craptastic and she made me smile lots--Thanks Kali! I have no idea what to say about this chapter so I'm not gonna...I'll leave that to you...Review (grin)!

**13.**

Draco was treated immediately at St. Mungo's. Shortly after Harry and Evan arrived they were briefed about Draco's condition. They'd stopped the bleeding and healed the damage, but he was a long way from healthy still. He was restricted to monitored bed rest for the next week and would be dosed with nutrient potions, blood replenishing potions, cell stimulant potions to heal the ulcers further than spells were able to, calming draughts to ease his stress load and he a few scheduled sessions with a nutritionist to learn about the specialised diet he'd require on leaving hospital.

Harry transfigured a bedside chair into a cot and settled his son beside his father as he reviewed Draco's charts. They'd be keeping him at St. Mungo's for a week, but for such a young man Draco was in terrible shape internally. His organ function was far below what was normal for someone of his height and weight. The anaemia was expected if he'd had consistent problems with vomiting blood. His liver and kidney function worried Harry most. Draco was storing toxins at an alarming rate. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems were working extremely hard to keep him going. And it was apparent that he still wasn't eating enough. Harry smiled softly at the memory, both admonished the other to eat more; it had been a frequent argument between them. He finished the file, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could already feel the headache talking Draco into comprehensive treatment was going to be, coming on.

"I thought I was the only one who got sported that expression when dealing with Draco's health issues," came a soft warm voice from the doorway.

Harry looked up and scanned his memory, "M-Melody right?"

She nodded, and held out her hand, "Melody Martin. I think it might be nice to meet you Harry Potter."

He shook her extended hand and waved over another chair. "Thanks I think. I get the feeling I'm not too popular with Draco's friends. It'll be good to have someone who doesn't want my head on a platter when we talk about treatment."

Melody smirked at him, "First off, we're his family not just his friends. We'll do whatever we have to so that he's alright. And second I haven't decided whether I want your head on a platter yet." She sighed, "Whatever happened between you—and no he's never told us. It broke something inside him Harry. May I call you Harry?"

He nodded, his eyes begging her to continue, "It took a long time for him to open up to people. His music was really the only kind of expression he'd allow himself. He was always open and loving with Evan though," she smiled, "Merlin, the sun rises and sets by that boy to ask Draco about it. He loves his son more than his life."

She looked thoughtfully into the middle-distance, "I think that's why he didn't want Bad Faith to come to London. I think he was afraid you'd take Evan away. It would destroy him if you did." She looked at him hard, "If it weren't for Evan Draco would be dead now. Of that I have no doubt. He was barely surviving as it was and honestly I think his magic was keeping him going just to protect the baby. When Alistair found him he didn't even know he was pregnant."

Harry's eyes were squeezed shut. It was the truth and he owed it to Draco to hear it, but damn it was hard. He'd made such a terrible mistake and the man he loved had paid the price. When he felt he could open his eyes without crying for hours he asked Melody to tell him about Draco and Evan's life. "But I need the daily details first. I need to know what his schedule is like so I know what kinds of improvements should be made to reduce his stress levels and increase healthful activities."

Melody nodded, "We're a pretty average bunch and most everything we do together even when we're on tour. When we're home—in New York, that is, we live together in a large house. Usually the house is up by dawn, each family unit or single person has their own bedrooms and a bath. We have a yoga and meditation first thing in the morning. It helps centre us and it cuts down on the children's surges of uncontrolled magic. While whoever gets breakfast duty prepares the meal, the rest of us get cleaned up and dressed. We switch off on cooking, housekeeping duties and such so everybody has a turn at everything, even the children do chores that are age appropriate with adult supervision if need be.

After breakfast and clean-up the children have lessons. They're all home schooled. There are magical primary schools in New York but we prefer to have our children close by so we can monitor what they're learning and if they need help with certain things. They do activities at the youth centre to meet other children so you needn't worry that Evan is socially isolated or doesn't have friends outside of his family."

Harry nodded, "I heard Draco say good night to some people at the concert I assume those are the other children you live with?"

"Yes, all but two, Kevin and Saundra are at Hogwarts. And the rest can't wait to go," she smiled.

"Some of us like me and Alistair didn't go to magical schools at all; we were home-schooled and took NEWTS through the Ministry.

Joy and Diane went to Beaubaton. Avery went to Durmstrang. Jonathan's father was an ambassador to the Chinese Ministry so he and Dai went to Shansi. We all come from very different backgrounds Harry, but we balance each other really well."

Melody shrugged, "As for the rest of the day, usually we kind of do our own things, the designated shopper goes to the market, someone's assigned lunch duty; we have a garden so on an average day you'll find some of us pottering around out there or in the house tidying things. Band members take time to practice individually and together a few hours each day. Draco and Avery like to spend time in the weight room every day. And I know that he goes running with Jonathan every afternoon.

Adults catch lunch when we're hungry. But the children have lunch together in the kitchen as a break from classes. They have languages and classes that are typical of Muggle schools in the mornings and after lunch they have magical classes. Mostly they're learning the "whys" of their magic, very basic potionsand some Wizarding history. Late afternoon is playtime and either the children are at the Rec centre or their out with their parents or we're on a family outing to one of the museums or a show or something. It's our play and bonding time. We have supper, then we usually play 'chase the children 'round the house until they can be cornered near a bathroom' for a bath before bedtime."

Harry smiled; somehow the image of Draco chasing a squirming Evan was one that healed something in his heart he hadn't known was wounded.

Melody grinned, "Yes Evan is one of the worst. Draco usually chases him the longest, now though Aidan is giving Joy and Diane a run for the galleons. Aidan and Evan are almost the same age. Aidan is two months older," she said quickly answering the unasked question. "After baths, they have a collective bedtime story in the lounge, and the children are bundled off to bed for more bedtime stories and cuddles. Once they're asleep we usually tend to band business, work out new songs, talk about tour dates, what worked with the last concert what didn't, that sort of thing. Usually we're at it 'til about midnight or 1 in the morning. Everyone goes to bed and we get up and do it all again."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, "You lead very active lives. How does your hospital cope with you being gone so often?"

Melody shook her head, "When Bad Faith signed with a major label I quit. I'm the band's official medi-witch. I love it. I spend all my time with my family and I still put my skills to use. On tour especially we'll have accidents with crew members who need medical attention. And while we play only Muggle venues, most of the crews we hire are magical, either wizards or squibs. We've sort of made our own niche in and between our worlds."

Harry looked to the still man in the hospital bed, "Draco's always been a trailblazer."

Melody smiled, "Rhi too, it's one reason they get along so well."

Harry paled, "Uh…Melody. Do you mean… Evan calls her _Mama_ Rhi…Are they…?"

For the first time all night Melody's laugh was giddy, "Oh Merlin no! Gods! They're both so bent that…" she wiped the mirthful tears from her eyes, "Well you know what I mean. Rhi hasn't had a steady lover in an age and Draco…well he certainly plays up the Bad Faith's bad boy image for the press, but his heart's already taken."

She looked at Harry sadly, "He'll never let you go, no matter how much it hurts him."

She shook her head, "I hated you for a long time because of that."

She sighed softly, "My brother—Alistair—he's been holding a torch for Draco for a long time. Oh he's no monk. He's dated quite a few men and women over the years, but he never lets anyone get too serious. It's like he's just waiting for his chance. And they would be good together, I know they would. And Alistair loves Evan so much, he'd be a wonderful father, but it's never going to happen. It took me a while, but I finally let that little fantasy go. As far as Draco is concerned Alistair is the older brother he never had.

Even if he could get past feeling only brotherly affection for Alistair it's obvious that there's no room in his heart for anyone that isn't you."

Harry listened to Melody talk and ran the emotional gamut from raging jealousy and gut-clenching fear to tentative relief and finally firm resolve.

"I know you don't know me or what happened Melody, but thank you for telling me all that."

She nodded, "You're welcome. It's pretty obvious there's no room in your heart for any one else either is there?"

He shook his head, "It's always been Draco. Even when we were kids sniping and spatting with each other, he was the only one."

Tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and the licensed copyright holders including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money has been exchanged and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **(insert deep bass announcer voice): There comes a time in each man's life when he must face the sins of his past and bear his soul... Standard warnings...yadda yadda yadda...and yup this chapter picks up right where the last left off...late night confession and bonding--it's good for the soul. (grin!)

Thanks again for this weekend's reviews...just a note...I'm not killing Draco off in this fic. Stomach ulcers can be very dangerous, and left untreated they can even be fatal (but Draco's in hospital so he's no longer untreated). They're painful and reguire a change in lifestyle though...more on that later!

**14.**

Harry sighed and met kind brown eyes, "I made a mistake. A horrible, terrible mistake at the end of the war. I-I said some things." He shook his head and swiped his hand over his face, "Merlin, the things I said. I-I wanted to hurt him, to make him angry. I was so sure I was going to die, and…" He brushed away his tears and clenched his hands, "There was a prophecy and the way I understood it, between me and Voldemort, only one of us was going to come out of that confrontation alive, but most likely we would both die."

He huffed out a breath, "I was ready for that. If I had to die for peace then that's what I would do. But I couldn't…I loved him so much. I couldn't bear the thought of him watching me die. I couldn't bear the thought of him being alone when I was gone. I-I thought if he was hurt enough he'd get good and angry, kick my arse and storm off to somewhere far away from the fighting, somewhere he'd be safe."

He closed his eyes, "I was arrogant and I lied to him. I said horrible thing, but they were lies and it nearly killed me to say such crap to him. I didn't trust in his strength," he laughed bitterly, "and that's the funny thing. Everyone thinks it was some great hidden power in me that destroyed Voldemort. It wasn't. It was Draco. All I could think was if I didn't kill that madman Draco would never be safe. Whatever magic that destroyed Voldemort came from Draco's love."

"A love I never deserved and one I threw away," he whispered at last.

Melody stood and hugged the shaken man, "Oh Harry. I'm sorry. You've been carrying that guilt around for such a long time. Why didn't you come find him? He would've forgiven you."

Harry waved her back to her seat and wiped his eyes, "I tried. I contacted everyone we knew. I begged his godfather, which was a huge concession on my part. To say that man hates me is an understatement of vast proportions," he coughed through a watery chuckle, "no one knew where he was. After the battle I was in a coma for a few months. Maybe if I'd been awake sooner the trail wouldn't have gone cold, but by the time I was well enough to truly start searching on my own there was nothing to find. It was like he'd just vanished. There hasn't been a single day when I haven't thought of him, longed for him…My friend Hermione, the medi-witch you met tonight, found an article in a magazine and she bullied her boyfriend into getting us tickets. One part of me hoped we find each other and everything would work out and another part of me was just so afraid that he hated me. I wouldn't be able to bear that, knowing he was alive and well and hating me. And then tonight he was onstage and just…beautiful."

He chuckled, "It was like the best Christmas and birthday and getting everything you ever wanted all at once. Everything that was wrong in me that had been wrong for so long it was just…fixed." He shook his head, "I know it won't be easy Melody. But I want to be in his life. I want to be in Evan's life. Even if we're never more than friends, just being near him feeds my soul."

Melody smiled sadly, "You're right that it won't be easy Harry. There's a lot of hurt you'll have to overcome. But if you're as determined as you say and you speak to Draco as honestly as you've spoken to me I think things will be alight. He loves you, that hasn't changed. And Evan loves you, as much as a child can love a parent they've never met."

Deep pain crossed Harry's face and Melody reached out her hand concerned. "Harry?"

He sniffed and wiped his face on his sleeve. "Sorry, it's just…I never really met my parents either. They were killed when I was an infant and all I've ever had of them are stories and few photographs. It-it hurts that Evan's had to live that way too."

Melody shook her head, "That's not what I meant Harry. I'm sorry I said it that way. Everyone knows the story about your parents I just—well I was very insensitive just now. But you have to remember that Evan isn't you. He's been raised with love, knowing who he is and being cherished for the boy he is. He's had the freedom to learn his own talents and test his own limits. And he loves you.

No he hasn't had you in his life, but that doesn't mean your presence has been missing from his life. Draco tells him stories about you all the time. You're in his day to day living. Evan goes for a haircut and Draco says things like 'let's see if they can tame this mop you got from your Dad,' or he'll be working on his potions homework and scrunch up that little nose and say, 'Papa you're crazy no wonder Dad hated this stuff!' You are a constant point of reference in his life, not just a vague reference. There are pictures of you all over their rooms and Evan can tell you about each and every one of them. Not just who's in them but what _his Dad_ is doing in them, what the day was like...all that stuff.

He's proud of who you were, and he knows about the war and what you achieved, he's proud of that too. And if that's not enough to convince you, Evan's godfather, Remus, had a copy made of your parents' wedding picture. When he's missing that connection to an older generation, and it happens now and again when some of the other grandparents visit, he goes and talks to Lily and James for awhile. The Potters are very much a part of Evan's life. Draco may have kept your surname from your son, but he has given him everything else of you that he could."

"Remus Lupin is Evan's godfather?" Harry asked incredulously.

A weak cough from the head of the bed caught there attention and both healers were up with wands out and ready before Draco could take his next breath.

"Tell me again why you don't think you could write songs because you don't have a way with words?" he rasped to Melody.

In a flash Melody conjured a glass of water and helped him drink as Harry ran a slew of diagnostic spells. "How long have you been awake?"

The blond smirked weakly, "Long enough."

Harry frowned, "Don't give me that Draconis Lucien Crispinanus Ethelred Alexander Malfoy. How long have you been awake?"

"Oooh, all five names, I think I'm in trouble Mel," he smiled at his friend. "Merlin, Harry," he shook his head gently, "how the hell did you remember all that! Half the time even I don't remember all of them." He sobered at the healers' disapproving glares, "oh alright spoil my fun," he coughed again, "I've been awake since Mel came in."

Harry gaped, "All that time?"

Draco nodded slowly, "We have a lot to talk about. I understand now, but it still hurts and I think we all have a lot of healing to do. I need to get to know who you are now and you have to get to know me and Evan."

Harry bit his bottom lip, "I understand, and we do have a lot to talk about and there's a lot we need to learn about each other still." He took a deep breath, "but since you've been listening…and you heard what I…there's something I need to know."

Draco made a vague motion with his hand signalling his willingness to listen. Harry took that hand and kissed the back of it rejoicing in the feel of Draco's silken skin against his mouth. It had been so long. Too damn long.

"Do you know—do you believe now, that I love you? That I never stopped? That I've always loved you and I always will?"

Draco closed his eyes against his tears, even as he felt Harry's drop onto his hand and wrist, "That's quite a few somethings," he joked weakly. He opened his eyes to fall into the emerald pools that always spoke to him of home and belonging. "I might not've before, but I do now. It's hard to believe but I _know _Harry."

"Oh Merlin," Harry sobbed and lowered his head to Draco's neck. "So much," he whispered. "Love you. Missed you so bad. Love you so much. Never ever letting you go again. Never again. You are _my _Dragon. Never ever again."

Tbc...

**A/N:** No it's not that easy, but hey it's a start!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and the licensed copyright holders including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money has been exchanged and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **I speak neither French, nor Gaelic so if there are problems with the phrasing I've used let me know; though I checked a few dictionaries and asked another author and she said they were correct. Of course, no one is perfect.

Le Cadeau means the gift.

Standard slash and mpreg and unbeta'd warnings apply. I finally had someone offer to beta for me though so I hope to have a corrected version up soon. Whether or not that's actually an incentive for you to revisit this story I don't know. However editing usually involves more than just grammatical and superficial changes, so there might be more to the story when editing's done. Along with the standards, I'm including language warnings, Rhi's back in this chappie and you know she has a bit of a potty mouth so warnings for four letter word usage. Oh and sugar warnings...this chapter is **not** for diabetics or people with cavities...pure unadulterated sugary fluffiness ahead. Don't say you haven't been warned--I'm telling you right now that if you read to the end of this story your cavities may develop cavities...k 'nuff said on that. As usual sentences in italics are thoughts; words in italics are for emphasis.

We've reached the end and I wanted to say it's been a helluva ride. Your comments and suggestions have been wonderful and I so wholly did not expect the kind of response this story got. You've truly made the experience worthwhile. So thank all of you very much for sticking with Restoring Faith as it made its way onto the keyboard. I find it apt that the last chapter is a "bonus" one, making its debut on 'I love my reviewers, they are some of the most wonderful folks on earth" day.

I feel this story is finished, that I've tied up all the loose ends, but as I read through reviews it occurred to me that the characters of this universe were fun for a lot of people other than me (grin!). So if you want an epilogue, let me know, do the review thing. I have no idea what it would cover, so I'm open for suggestions too. Alright…without further rambling, **thank you all again**. It's been _wonderful_. Happy Reading!

**16. Conclusion**

Draco was a horrible patient and by the time his week of enforced bed rest at St. Mungo's was over the harried staff was ecstatic with the news of his departure. He'd spent the time he wasn't haranguing and belittling the medi-witches and wizards with his family and was then in such good spirits that some of the staff wondered if he wasn't suffering the Muggle multiple personality disorder. Their attitudes didn't phase him, he just didn't like being in hospital and he especially hated being sedentary. When he wasn't being poked, prodded or scanned he was very agreeable, unfortunately the only interactions he had with the staff were when he was being poked, prodded and scanned.

They really weren't able to do much with him until Rhi, Harry, Hermione, Melody and Evan laid down the law. Even then he wasn't great, but things improved—slightly. He did behave much better when Harry was assigned as his attending healer; it gave them time to talk, and to argue about Draco's health and what steps he needed to take in future to remain healthy. Their arguments were long and loud, but loving nonetheless.

When his family wasn't visiting Draco wrote and rested. He was allowed two hours of visitation each day and his Bad Faith family rotated who would come when. Evan all but moved into his Papa's room so he was always there. Several healers and quite a few administrators tried to have Evan removed claiming a sick room was no place for a child and that Evan really couldn't be left with Draco unless he was attended by an adult. Harry stood back in those moments and learned just how Malfoy his seven and a half year old son really was.

As far as Harry was concerned Evan could debate, out-reason, insult, and outrightly threaten with the very best of them. Needless to say, not only was Evan allowed to stay, but his Papa's bed was enlarged so both of them could lay abed comfortably. Not that Harry was in any way complaining. Having Draco and his son together meant they had lots of time to talk and learn about each other and the time they'd been apart. He spent the better part of his rotations at Draco's bedside and more often than not, spent the majority of his off-duty hours there as well.

Evan was smart and sensitive and knew there were things his fathers needed to discuss without him so he made it a habit of taking walks through St. Mungo's and visiting with people he thought looked lonely or sad. Despite the ill feelings the concessions he'd wrought caused in the administration, and the frustration of the medical staff with his father, most felt Evan's presence was a beneficial and welcome one throughout the hospital. With his jokes and smiles and boyish laughter and charming tales he brought a different but necessary sort of healing to many and his parents were proud of him.

They didn't waste the time Evan gave them during his walks. They opened old wounds and cleared what festered there, sometimes causing them to bleed anew. They healed those hurts together and discovered the power of a love tempered in fire and pain, in distance and denial. They learned to love as the men they'd become, to have more than just the memories of a young love to build on, but a love based in a maturity neither had before. Their love had grown and changed just as they had, and that change was evident in the way they felt with each other and its expression.

Oh neither had any illusions about what kinds of sweaty, toe-curling, sheet-ripping, wrestling rumblings were slated for Draco's release from hospital, but they were driven by an elemental need for each other different from the hormonal surges they could barely control before. Though admittedly, they'd spent the time during a few of Evan's walks cataloguing the changes in their more mature bodies and those explorations led to activities that bore an uncanny likeness to the barely controlled hormonal surges of their youth.

Rhi and the other members of Bad Faith had hashed out some things on their own while Draco was in hospital. He was spitting mad when they returned to the townhouse and Rhi outlined their decisions. He was hurt that decisions had been made for him, that he hadn't been consulted and he railed at them before Harry lightly cuffed the back of his head and reminded him that they'd made these decisions for love of him, not to spite him. Chastened and a little embarrassed, he sat and listened to the outlined plan, none of which was set in stone because they'd been waiting for Draco's input. Simply though, the transplants were, for the most part, ready to come home. Nearly all the children would be attending Hogwarts in the next few years. Their families were getting older and they wanted to be around to share caretaking duties and just enjoy the time they had left with various parents, aunts, uncles, cousins and family friends.

Draco falling ill had brought home to all of them that there were things they'd rather be doing than touring. They all loved to travel and they loved their music, but tour schedules were gruelling and as much as they were needed to promote album sales it wasn't the most enjoyable part of what they did. They'd thrown ideas around about that and it was Melody actually who suggested they go independent. They could continue living communally, record and release albums when they wanted and play small venue performances when they chose. It was an excellent suggestion and one jumped on eagerly by all of them, especially Alistair who'd been itching to try his hand at producing and thought they could eventually add other bands to their new label.

Their biggest concern was whether they could make this effort financially viable. They'd long ago combined finances and while they were sure they could get a goodly amount for the house in New York, a move of the proportions they were planning, plus resettling would be a huge financial undertaking.

Draco snorted as Rhi started talking about shifting investments and transferring accounts. She glared at him when he started snickering. "Is there something you'd like to share funny man?"

Draco smiled broadly and leaned back into Harry's chest pushing them both further into the chaise. He shook his head, "I have a confession to make," He chortled at his family's confused faces and noted that Rhi was working her way from simmer to boil. "Okay enough suspense. Rhi, right now I am thanking all the gods that you're a squib because what I'm going to say would probably get me hexed from here to Mars. Rhiannon Vaughn has been Bad Faith's financial manager in name only since we signed with Ramora Records."

He rushed through his explanation, "Rhi, you were great when we were a local band but the national and international scene and the financial aspect of that was too much for you and it hit too fast for you to learn thoroughly. I've been investing carefully in both Muggle and Wizarding stocks, purchasing shares of various profitable corporations and generally running the financial aspect for the last few years."

"B-but that's…how could you do that?" Rhi sputtered more shocked that Draco had pulled it off than angry that he had.

"I'm a wizard Rhi and a pretty decent one, if I do say so myself." He thumped his head back against Harry's chest gently, "nothing in league with the Great Potter, but I can handle a spell or two." He flicked out his wand and pointed it to his throat, "Vox Rhiannon." He smirked as a faint blue glow centred on his throat.

"This is Rhiannon Vaughn, no you idiot, I don't want to talk to the Mike Tomlinson in Public Relations. You get Peter Sands on the phone and you get him now or Bad Faith won't be making that little appearance at TRL you got me? Finite Incantatem. See…" he coughed as his voice changed back to his own, "I can spell myself to sound like you and as for your signature...well I'd mastered copying and forgery spells by my second year at Hogwarts. There's good money and excellent blackmail material to be had in doing homework for other people," he reached over and slapped at Evan's arm, "And you did NOT just hear me say that young man."

Evan smirked, "Yes Papa."

Draco frowned, "Don't you 'Yes Papa' me with that look cub; I have no qualms about Obliviating you."

Evan stood and hugged his fathers kissing them both before he sat back on the floor.

"You're going to corrupt our son Love."

He smirked, "Shows what you know Potter. I'll have you know our son would make a horrible Slytherin and I fully fault you and your moral fibre genes." He tossed a mock glare in Harry's direction, "Then again, his godfather is a Marauder and he's a Marauder's grandson."

The laughter died down as Draco was hit with a coughing fit. Harry propped him up and rubbed soothing circles on his chest as he sipped water from a glass Evan brought. "Thank you cub," he said softly when the fit had passed. This time Evan settled himself across his fathers' legs and wrapped his arms loosely around Draco's waist. "As I was saying," he cleared his throat as long fingers meandered across his son's back. "There are detailed portfolios for each of you in our office files in New York, but I'm more than willing to continue as our financial manager if we decide that we still want to pool our resources. Taking from our collective accounts though leaves plenty to live on. I can't give exact figures without looking at the records but living as we do even with the move none of us would have to work again."

"Draco, can you give us a rough estimate of what we're worth?" Joy asked. She wanted this but she was afraid to get her hopes up.

Draco sent an understanding smile her way, "Joy, there's certainly enough to bring the rest of your family from France." He grew serious, reaching for knowledge from the back of his mind and quickly making calculations, he nodded after a few moments, "I'm not certain without going over the books again but I'd say with some confidence that between our combined investments and the more limited revenue we receive from merchandising, ticket and CD sales, Bad Faith is worth about £42m but only about half of that is liquid assets, the rest is tied up in stocks and such."

Dai shook her head, and opened her mouth to speak, but managed to only shake her head again, "Holy shit."

Rhi smirked, "That about sums it up. All in favour of Draco continuing on as our financial planner say 'Aye'."

"AYE!"

Draco blushed, "I-um, since we're talking finances and such I have a proposition for all of you." He looked to Harry who nodded. "Harry and I've been talking and…well I promised I'd show you all around Malfoy Manor where I grew up when we finished the tour. But since we're not finishing the tour I think we should go out to Malfoy Manor today."

"No Draco, you just left hospital and you're a long way from being healthy yet." Melody frowned.

Draco sighed, "Fine then I will stay here and you can go out to the Manor with Harry and Evan. I want you all to see it for yourselves before we decide anything else." He crossed his arms over Evan's back, which they all knew was a sign that he'd dug in his heels and wouldn't budge on this.

Harry cleared his throat, "What Draco is poorly trying to say," he nudged the man laying against him gently, "is that Malfoy Manor is huge. The place is gigantic. Which makes no sense to me seeing as the Malfoy family has always been rather small historically, no more than 5 members in an immediate family."

Draco looked up and Harry blushed, "I did some research when I was trying to find you." He kissed his head lightly and turned his attention back to Draco and Evan's gathered family.

_Hopefully someday my family too._

"As I was saying, it is truly grand, palatial even. I've seen pictures of your house in New York and while I can't make spot on comparisons in size, I'd say your house could fit in Malfoy Manor at least ten times over. And the Manor is situated on extensive grounds. There's room for everyone here and your families to come live at the Manor with room to spare. And Draco, Evan and I would very much like to keep the family together and moving to Malfoy Manor seems a good way to do it."

Jonathan stiffened, "Is it _really_ that big?"

Draco sighed, "It's really that big and Harry's right, it is larger than any ten families could need. It was built solely to impress, but it's never been a happy house. It's never known the echoes of laughing children or joyful family dinners. I'd like it to be that kind of place." Draco turned his face and hid in Harry's chest. "I've spoken a bit about my parents. My father's views and my mother's…coldness."

He sighed, "I've never told anyone this…ever. When I was 4 or 5 I got lost in the house. Lucius was away on business and Narcissa's social schedule was quite busy at the time. I was lost for 3 days wandering through that house before anyone noticed I was missing." He coughed, "No child should have to live in a place that's large enough to be lost in without friends to get lost with and family to find you." He sighed as he felt Harry's arms tighten around him. "It's beautiful and cold. But it could be beautiful and full of life.

There are gardens Dai that you'd just adore. The Malfoys are known for their roses and those would flourish with your care Joy. There's more than enough space for a recording studio and offices…Actually, if we make this happen I'd like to keep the East Wing for business and our music…I would like our place of work to be separate from our home…"

Harry laid his hand heavily on Draco's shoulder, the blond was tiring. "Look it's not as though this all has to be decided right now. There's still lots to talk about, like whether you'll still be a presence in the Muggle world and how you'll make that happen if you do. I guess the townhouse could serve as a front if you decide to do that since Malfoy Manor is unplottable. I think it's unanimous that you want to move back to Britain, but there are lots of little details to go over and Draco is tired. I'm going to put him to bed and then if anyone wants to come to Malfoy Manor with me I'll be happy to take you."

Evan hopped up and Harry shifted and manoeuvred until he was standing with Draco in his arms. The blond's head was heavy against his shoulder, "Sorry Mine, I ran out of steam."

"It's okay Dragon and everything will work out, but you need time to heal and you have to have patience to give you body what it needs."

"I'm crap with patience."

Harry chuckled and kissed his forehead, "So you say, but I've seen you with our son."

"Doesn't count," Draco yawned, "Evan's immune to my fits of ill temper."

"Oh I see." He carried Draco down the hall and pushed open his bedroom door to lay him in the bed. He spelled the blond out of his clothes and into pyjamas before pulling the covers up to his chin. "I'll be back soon."

"Mmmhmm. Love you Harry."

Harry closed his eyes. "I will never tire of hearing you say that."

"Good. Plan on saying it lots, Mine."

Harry brushed his lips over Draco's then quietly left the room.

Everyone had decided to come along to Manor so it took awhile to get everyone through the Floo. Needless to say, they were all impressed and decided there was certainly more than enough room for all of them to live quite happily there.

They shared their decision with Draco over supper and started the long process of working out the details of relocation.

Harry decided to take indefinite leave from St. Mungo's. He liked and trusted Melody, but he was determined to see Draco through every phase of his recovery and recuperation. He also wanted time to spend with Evan on a day to day basis.

He was still a little bitter that Remus knew his son better than he did. Draco had explained why he'd chosen the werewolf as their son's godfather and Harry wholly approved. He understood that Draco extracted a Wizard's Oath that prevented Remus from revealing Draco's whereabouts unless he told Harry or Harry found him by himself.

He understood, but it still rankled a bit and he knew it was a sticking point only time would smooth over…time and a well-developed relationship with his son.

It took nearly four months for everything to fall into place, but eventually Bad Faith was happily settled into Malfoy Manor with those members of their extended family that had chosen to come live with them. The upper levels of the East Wing were converted into soundproofed practice rooms and a recording studio, offices and meetings rooms were underneath them and the bottom two floors were classrooms, child friendly libraries and playrooms. That didn't mean the rest of the house was bereft of the children's unique presence, just that the East wing was where everyone went for work and school. The rest of the manor was home, with all the requisite running, singing, playing, laughing, and general mayhem that entailed.

On Draco's next birthday, he and Evan again spent the day in Diagon Alley bustling everywhere, though this time Harry was with them; though he didn't fare much better than Draco in keeping their son from setting a frantic pace. They went going from shop to shop in an attempt to satisfy their son's relentless curiosity. After a fun but exhausting day they had supper at a fancy new restaurant, Le Cadeau, which was owned by Joy's sister who'd come to live at Malfoy Manor with the rest of her family. Evan was quiet during dinner which worried his fathers.

"Cub is everything okay? You've gone awfully quiet all of a sudden." Harry mussed his son's hair.

Evan sighed and poked at his mousse "I'm fine."

Draco frowned, "Alright Evan enough. You've been sulking since we came in. It's not like you and we're worried. Tell us what's wrong. And don't say nothing, we know you better than that."

Evan looked up from his desert dish tentatively. His Papa didn't break out the 'I am your father and you will do as I say' voice very often. When he did either he was very worried or Evan was in really big trouble. He knew he wasn't in trouble and he hated making his Papa worried. "I-I'm just a little sad that's all. It's no big deal."

Harry knew differently. Evan's confession altered his plans a little but it was important. He'd seen the scraps of parchment Evan had used to practice his cursive writing and his signature. He'd seen the boy's confusion and even indulged in a few chuckles as he observed his son in the library researching something he didn't understand. In that way he was much like his Aunt Hermione.

Draco was still frowning but before he could say anything Harry took his hand and shook his head. He pulled his hand back and reached into his robe pocket and placed a black velvet box on the table.

"Some time ago Evan I made a mistake. I lied to someone I loved very much."

He nodded at the confused denial on his son's face. "I'm just a man Evan. I'm not perfect. And I've made mistakes. I'll make other mistakes as I get older, but nothing was as bad as this mistake. It was the worst thing I've ever done in my life. It was a horrible mistake to lie, to tell such a cruel and vicious lie."

Evan's eyes grew wide, "You told a mean lie? On purpose? To someone you loved?"

Harry nodded solemnly, "I did. I thought if I lied it would keep him safe. But it didn't keep him safe. It just made him think that I hadn't really loved him. If there was one thing I could undo in my whole life. I would take back that lie."

Evan nodded, "It's hard to make things right if you've lied. The other person doesn't know what to believe."

Harry smiled, "You're right cub. You're exactly right, and that's what happened. He didn't know if my lie was the truth or if the truth was a lie and it hurt him. It hurt him worse than anything ever had and it was my entire fault because I'd told a lie."

Evan frowned, "If you apologised it would be okay Dad. Not right away, but if you love someone you can forgive them."

Harry beamed, "I think so. But it does take awhile. You have to earn that person's trust again. And you have to apologise and on top of all that you have to hope that they still love you enough to accept your apology and are willing to try to trust you again."

"That makes sense. If the lie hurt them really bad."

"This lie hurt really bad Evan. It hurt so much that…" Harry sighed, "Evan, the lie I told…I told your Papa that there was nothing between us, that there was only goodbye, it was just before the end of the war and I thought if I lied your Papa would be mad at me and go somewhere safe because I didn't want him to be hurt or killed. I made it sound like I never loved him I thought if I lied it would save his life. It didn't. Your Papa lived because he's strong and smart and because he fought bravely, not because he went away when I broke his heart." Harry closed his eyes then opened them slowly and faced his son, "He didn't know what to believe anymore because I'd lied, even though there was proof that I was a liar."

Evan looked confused, "If there was proof that you lied then why didn't Papa believe you still loved him?"

Harry's smile was bittersweet, "We all have doubt Evan, and you, Papa, and I, for us to be together we had to get over a lot of doubt, but doubt can be like a weed and choke out the good growing things around it. Part of him knew I loved him but I'd lied and fed the doubt and it grew like a weed choking out the part of him that believed, even in the face of proof. And that proof was you Evan. We made you out of our love. We made you and then I lied and nearly ruined everything."

Harry took a deep breath and opened the velvet jeweller's box to reveal three rings nestled inside. "This last year I've spent knowing you and loving you and learning to be in your life as your father. And I would be honoured if you Evan Harrison Aurelianus James Draconis Malfoy would accept me as your father and officially take my name."

Harry held the smallest ring out to Evan. It was platinum and the crests of House Potter and House Malfoy were on either side of a beautifully cut emerald. Next to the Malfoy crest was a smaller brilliant moonstone and next to the Potter crest was smaller gleaming ruby.

"This ring represents your heritage Evan. The crests of your houses, houses built on generations of tradition, and it represents you and the month that you came into the world. My birthstone is next to my family crest and your father's is next to his family crest. You are my son Evan, as much as you are your Papa's son and we love you. We want you to be proud of all that you are and become all that you choose to be. If you accept this ring, your name will officially change. You will become Evan Harrison Aurelianus James Draconis Potter-Malfoy. Will you take this ring Evan?"

Evan looked from the ring to his fathers "Papa?"

Draco shook his head, "This must be your choice Evan. We've talked about this. Some family you're born to, some family you choose. Your Dad is giving you the chance to choose to accept the family you were born to or not."

Evan nodded and plucked the ring from his father's hand, "Then I choose to be a Potter and a Malfoy." He slid the ring onto his index finger. That's how his Papa wore his signet ring and he would do the same. Evan giggled as a warm tingle flowed from his finger through his body.

His Dad smiled, stood and hugged him. "I love you Evan."

"I love you too Dad."

Draco reached across the table and cupped his son's cheek. "I'm very proud of you Evan. And I love you very much."

Evan smiled, "I love you too Papa. Is that why you didn't name me Potter before? Because you were hurt and you didn't know that Dad lied?"

Draco blinked his tears away, they were in public and he was of the old guard Malfoys after all, he nodded, "Yes that's why. I—something inside me broke Evan. I couldn't—I needed you to be just mine. You don't have to understand now. I'm not sure I understood when I made that decision. I didn't mean to deny you your heritage I just—I hurt too much to share you."

"I think I understand; you explained it just fine Papa."

Harry leaned over and kissed his lover's cheek, "I understand too Dragon. And I'm so sorry."

Draco reached for his hand and smirked, "I know Harry. I understand why you did such a wholly idiotic thing and I've forgiven you."

Harry smiled and kissed his Dragon's cheek again, "I'm glad I'm forgiven," he whispered against his love's smooth skin, his breath leaving a warm moist trail that sent shivers down Draco's spine. He pulled the jeweller's box closer. The remaining rings were wider than Evan's but similar in style. In each the centre stone was a diamond, but two small emeralds were mounted next to the family crests. Harry took one of the rings from the box and held it between his fingers. "These rings are spelled so that the sentiment in the giver's heart is inscribed inside if the ring is accepted. I asked you once to marry me. I knew then that I wanted you beside me forever, that you were the only one who would ever hold my heart, the only one who could make me whole. In fear I turned my back on that knowledge and I swear I will never again doubt the truth of my heart…"

Harry was loosing it, he'd never been good at emotional displays, and it was hard for him to speak what he felt, with Evan it had been easier. He was his son. But Draco was his own man and Harry'd made so many mistakes, and his heart was racing…and then it was still and as always Draco was there to catch him, to calm him. Draco was there knowing what he needed and felt and what he couldn't say…

"Just breathe Mine." The tension flowed from him as Draco smoothed elegant ivory fingers across his brow and over his cheeks and lips and across his eyes, sweeping all the panic away and leaving only peace, only love. "Open your eyes Harry." He opened his eyes. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Marry me? Grow old with me? Let me love you forever?" he whispered finally.

Draco held his face gently and kissed him sweetly with each word, "Yes. Yes. Yes."

Harry closed his eyes once more and held the ring tightly. When the flare of magic passed he held it out to his future husband who smiled slightly at the inscription. "Gaelic. How very you Potter." He slipped the ring onto his finger.

"What's that supposed to mean Papa? And what does it say?"

Draco smirked, "Not that its any of your business young man as this is a matter of sappy romantic mushiness settled firmly in the realm of adults, but since you asked nicely…the inscription is Gaelic, it says A chuisle mochroi Ta gra agam duit. A chuisle mochroi is an endearment, it means 'pulse of my heart' and Ta gra agam duit, means, 'I love you' and it is appropriate to your father because he is a very powerful wizard and in many ways his magic is tied more intimately to elemental magic.

It is widely believed that Gaelic is one of the more powerful languages for magic wielders, but more difficult because as it releases power it requires power and often that power is, like your father's magic, more elemental. It must be given from nature and her beings, it cannot be controlled or harnessed in the way mankind often thinks the natural world should bow down to us as though we are apart from nature and better."

Evan nodded, despite what his protests and abject House loyalty, his Papa would have done well in Ravenclaw. "Will your heart write in Gaelic too?"

Draco shook his head, "I'm afraid not Evan. Malfoys are powerful, but our snobbery has exacted a high price. Over generations we learned to denigrate the ways of the ancients and the lost respect for the power of the elements. We've come to value incantation over intent."

He cocked a brow at his son, "Perhaps you will go about changing some of those attitudes. My inscription will be in Latin I think, or maybe English. Let's find out."

He smiled and took the remaining ring in his hand and thought of his Harry. Harry who loved him, who'd made him laugh, who'd believed in him, who'd broken him, who'd given him a son, who'd found him, healed him and made him whole. Harry who was everything. Draco sighed as he felt the magic call to his very soul and relaxed as the flare faded away leaving a contentment he hadn't expected in its wake. He handed the ring over and almost laughed at Harry's look of irritated confusion.

"Well, don't prolong the suspense, tell us what it says."

Harry huffed and held out his hand, the ring resting in his palm, "I would if I could read it. Leave it to you Malfoy to…"

"Oi, give it here let's see…oh…" Draco smiled.

"Well tell me."

"It seems that what they say about French being the language of love is true," He grinned then reverently slid the ring home. "It says, 'Mon amour, le coeur de mon âme, qui reconstitue ma foi'—'My love, my soul's heart, who restores my faith.'"

End.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and the licensed copyright holders including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money has been exchanged and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Here it is! The epilogue! Thanks for reading my fluffic! And Special Thanks to all who reviewed saying they'd like to see more of this story and kindly included what they'd wanted to see covered in this little bit. I hope it meets your expectations. **My deep gratitude to kaligirl05. Thanks Kali for reading through the conclusion for me!**

Remember italicised words are emphasis, sentences are thoughts, and paragraphs are written notes/letters. Since the story really began with Evan and Draco, I thought it appropriate that it end with them too. Be assured that though Harry's not making an appearance, he and Draco are very happily in love…and for the smut-mongers out there (you pervs! hee hee!) well…sorry, this is still rated T. Remember the toe-curling, sweaty wrestling rumblings mentioned earlier? Let's just assume there's been plenty of that going on! (giggles)

One last note beyond the standard slash and mpreg and unbeta'd warnings…Writing out the program seems like pointless filler but it's not really…there's a good deal to be gleaned from it that would be annoying, or disrupt the flow if I tried to write it out. If you scan it, you'll be able to answer important questions about who is still in their lives, who is "pure-blooded," what happened to certain characters, it hints at certain relationships between characters and stuff like that…it's an important bit so even if you only skim it, don't skip it (and sorry, I thought it'd be weird if I only included some people's middle names, so everyone's is listed…that _is_ somewhat tedious, but you'll endure). Happy Reading! And do review; I'd love to know what you think!

And sorry...ffn is being fickle with formatting and somehow i lost all bold and italics and my notes didn't load before...weird.

**Epilogue**

Smiling at his husband's snuffling snores Draco edged out of their bed, slipped on his bed robe and padded to their sitting room, pulling his hair back into a neat ponytail as he went. They were a couple of hours from daybreak, but no matter how he'd tried, he just couldn't sleep. He dropped into the sofa in front of the banked fire, and wrapped his arms around himself. Tomorrow, well today really, but sooner than he was ready for, everything would change. Then again, maybe it wasn't all that grand a change, it was just that now he had to acknowledge it in a way he hadn't before.

_That's the real problem old man. You have to admit it now. You have to let him go. He doesn't need you anymore…_

Draco sighed and pulled his wand from his robe; he muttered, and with a point and flick, the chest they used as a coffee table cleared and opened. With another murmured incantation, a box from within flew through the air, landing at his feet. He shifted up and opened the box, adorned with lapis lazuli panels and a cloisonné raven above an engraved nameplate. He rummaged through the box and pulled out a well-worn sheet of parchment. He knew nearly every word by heart, but he needed this now, to relive these memories. He stroked his fingers lovingly across the page, and content to savour the past for these last few hours, he began to read…

_Dear Papa and Dad, _

_I'm here! I'm finally here! I can hardly believe it. Everything was so cool and just like you said. Aidan and I met some other first years on the train. They're really nice; I think we may become good friends. Denise Creevey is a really sweet girl, even if she is a little preoccupied with her camera. It makes sense though being as her dad's a photographer for The Daily Prophet. She says he went to school with you and was even in your House Dad. Do you remember him? His name is Colin. Michael Pucey said his father was in Slytherin with you Papa, but he was older, I don't know if you'd remember him. And Gabriel Bell-Alexander's mom was a Gryffindor too. _

_Oh, you can tell Aunt Fleur that Cousin Mirabelle came and looked in on us. She and her friends, Olivia and Brian, didn't even care that it wasn't cool to hang out with the firsties; they even played a few hands of Exploding Snap with us. It was fun! And my other new friend, Alexandra Van DerZee, had never played before, so it was even better. She's Muggle-born so everything is really new to her, but I think she'll get settled in just fine. She's really smart, and quick to pick up on things. It's kinda funny because I'm the only one who gets it when she makes Muggle jokes. She's in my House though, so I can keep an eye on her, and help out with the culture shock/transition to the wizarding world thing. _

_My favourite part was the being in the boats on the way to the castle. It was like being in a fairy-tale. And everything just crackles with magic. I love it here! I'm stalling can you tell? I want to draw out the suspense. Let's just say I'm indulging my inner-Slytherin Papa--you know, the importance of timing and guile and all that. By the way, students don't have to sit at House tables anymore, so even if we don't have classes together, everyone I met on the Hogwarts Express can still meet up at meal times and hang out. Brilliant eh?_

_So, the news you've been waiting for…dun dun dun…I, your son, Evan Harrison Aurelianus James Draconis Potter-Malfoy--did I mention that when Uncle Sev called my name, "Potter-Malfoy, Evan" that everybody and their mother turned to stare at me? It was so weird. I guess that's sorta how you felt huh Dad? A couple of people really creeped me out, but I was good and didn't hex them or anything. Point deductions on the first day would be bad, plus Filch is still here, and from what you've said I don't wanna ever have detention with him. Mama Rhi said I can cuss people out when the teachers aren't looking though, so I made a note of all the freaky people for retribution later (again my inner-Slytherin, Papa you should be so proud)! _

_Right, back to my great announcement--I, Evan Harrison Aurelianus James Draconis Potter-Malfoy, am now a proud member of Hufflepuff House! Huzzah Black and Gold!_

_Well, that's it for now. I'm a bit tired and I'm going to bed. Tell everyone I'm just great, and I'll write more tomorrow. I love you both very much. Tell Chelsea that her big brother loves her lots and misses her slobbery grin already. And give her a hug and kiss from me. Alexandra thought the pictures in my photo album were the best thing ever. She's never seen wizarding pictures, and thought that one we took last week of Chel stuffing her face with her fist instead of birthday cake was hilarious. Though she did say something about "terrible twos." What is that? Papa, did I go through terrible twos? I don't remember two being a bad age, not that I actually remember much about being two. _

_Okay, I'm really going to bed now. _

_Love you both. You're the best fathers a kid could have. And thanks Dad for the cloak and map. They're wicked cool._

_Love from your cub, _

_Evan_

_p.s. I was kidding about Hufflepuff, so Dad you can pick Papa's jaw up off the floor now. I hope he wasn't sitting above Chel. His chin's a bit pointy. And you better not have dropped her. I happen to like having a little sister, and I want her brain to be fully functional so she can follow her big brother's footsteps into…Ravenclaw! Gotcha! Admit it, I had you going. C'mon, was there ever any doubt? And don't worry about the um…little box of surprises from Uncles Gred and Forge. This term's pranks will be fantastic and Ravenclaws are too smart to get caught pranking! No one ever suspects the quiet brainy ones, especially not red-headed flying instructors who will have Slytherin Green and Silver hair tomorrow, or Grand-godfathers who will have Gryffindor Crimson and Gold hair, it's a third year spell and I'm just an ickle baby firstie after all. Huzzah Marauder legacy!_

As always, Draco chuckled as he folded the letter away. After he'd got over his initial horror…

_Hufflepuff my arse! You little wanker!_

He and Harry had had a good laugh, at both Severus' and Ron's expense. Granted, if Draco was a bit more than pleased at hearing about Ron's reaction to his Slytherin green hair with silver tips, he was careful not to gloat too much in Harry's presence. After all, the obnoxious sod was still his husband's best friend.

Though he'd been eagerly adopted by the Weasley clan, Evan never warmed up to that particular red-head. His first impressions still coloured his relationship with the man. And much to Ron's chagrin and Draco's secret satisfaction, it was Evan who'd adamantly argued against the Weasleys being named as anything more than honorary godparents to any of their children; though Evan's argument for needing only one set of godparents for the sake of custodial consistency in case of legal emergency, was rather transparent. While he adored his Aunt Hermione; Ron, was barely tolerated on the best of days. And though Evan had inherited considerable flying talent, Professor Weasley had been the only hold out in the decision to allow Evan to follow his Dad's footsteps, and take the Seeker position on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as a first-year.

Draco continued rifling through the letters, grade reports, and reprimand notices the box contained. Evan was a consummate prankster. And while he was rarely caught, there'd been a few late-night fire calls, and foreboding sounding school notices. All in all though, his years at Hogwarts had been wonderful ones. Draco pulled out another overly read letter; one more worn than the others, for all of them bore signs of frequent handling and smiled as he was again caught up in memories…

_Dear Papa and Dad, _

_The return trip was uneventful. Well mostly. The "Bad Faith Bunch" is still having some problems with those seventh-year Slytherins…you might get a notice with the morning owls. I swear they threw the first hexes. You can tell Aunt Ginny though that Kalleigh's bat-bogey hex is definitely as good as hers. I was mad impressed. Speaking of Kalleigh, our resident gossip had some news to share with the rest of us on the trip. I suggest if you want to keep some things secret, that you not have sensitive conversations with Mama Rhi in the 3rd floor East wing corridor. So…when were you going to tell me you're pregnant again? Yay us! Congratulations! Kalleigh didn't have much by way of details, how long 'til the baby comes? And do you know yet whether I'm getting a new brother or sister? I bet Chel wants a girl. I don't care. Everyone's really excited to have a new baby on the way though, and if Kalleigh knows, then everybody knows, so you might as well make an announcement at dinner or something. _

_I wish I was home. I'm going to miss out on everything. I think that's the part I like least about school. I miss you all so much. It's nice that all my cousins are here, and I get to see Aunt Hermione everyday, but I miss you. I'm not going to get to be there as the baby grows like I did with Chel. And I miss the runt too, even if she drives me barmy sometimes. Aidan says it's written into the big brother rule book that sibs are annoying until the age of 8. Only 3 more years to go! It's weird to think that I'll be graduating before Chel even starts here. I'm not going to get to do the whole big brother thing at Hogwarts. I sort of dowith The Bunch I guess, Chel may consider herself lucky after all. _

_I'm going to bed now; I have double potions with Hufflepuff first thing in the morning. You know how Uncle Sev is in the morning, and how much he just loves Hufflepuffs (almost as much as you Papa!)._

_Love you, _

_Evan_

_p.s. I know I said it before, but I really want to thank you for taking us to spend the last two weeks of the hols in Lanzarote; I had a great time and so did Gabe, that was the best surprise! I guess you figured out that we're dating huh? Umm…are we going to have to have a talk about that? There's a reason I'm writing this after the fact you know…I'm trying to lessen the embarrassment factor…_

Draco shook his head recalling the aftermath of that letter. There were, in fact, no more corridor conversations with Rhi, but the best and worst of it…he opened the letter underneath the last, still chuckling…

_Dear Papa, _

_You HAVE to talk to Dad. Did he forget the Malfoy part of Potter-Malfoy? I cannot believe he and Mama Rhi sent ME a howler! A HOWLER! Has a Malfoy (in any form), ever in the history of LIFE received a HOWLER? I think not! Do you know how mortifyingly embarrassing that was? And did they really not guess that Gabe and I were a couple now? Why else would we want to be in the same room and ask that Chel stay with Mama Rhi? Hello! Privacy! I guess putting us together was you though wasn't it? Well you have to do something, because I'm not talking to either of them until they apologise. Grovelling would be good. Public humiliation would be better. I may have to think up something particularly heinous for the Easter hols. _

_I love you, even if your taste in men includes dunderheaded berks (thank Merlin neither condition seems to be genetic!), _

_Evan_

_p.s. Do not think my being mad at Dad is an excuse to go off your diet, I am more than capable of being mad at both of you at the same time!_

Draco wiped mirthful tears from his eyes and folded the letters, carefully placing them in the box. Harry and Rhi were subject to the Evan-style silent treatment for weeks. Unfortunately for them, Evan-style silence was particularly prank ridden, and it had taken three owls before they learned not to open any of the "letters" from Evan without first checking for spells. Draco thought the colour change charm was rather brilliant. Harry had walked around with Howler red hands for days after that one, though he'd never gotten his son to reveal how he'd charmed the parchment to go off with results similar to several games of Exploding Snap, when opened by Harry or Rhi.

_Maybe, I'll ask him about that again…_

The soft, but distinctive tapping at the suite door, roused him from his musings, surprised Draco called his visitor to enter and smiled broadly as Evan came through the sitting room.

"Hey cub," he said softly as Evan folded himself onto the floor.

"Hey Papa, I thought you might be up. Guess you couldn't sleep either huh?"

Draco shook his head.

"I'm so nervous Papa," the young raven-haired man looked up at his father. "Were you this nervous?"

Draco smiled and tousled riotous trademark locks, "More I think," he said gently. "I _knew_ he wouldn't, but I kept worrying that Harry would change his mind," he frowned slightly. "I was afraid I'd be hurt again, but I was more worried that he'd hurt you."

Evan leaned into his father's touch, "Good thing he showed up then. He would've been missing vital parts if he'd hurt me."

Draco leaned over and pressed a kiss to his son's head, "True, it wouldn't've been pretty. There wouldn't have been much left for me to kill though 'cause no matter what happened, Rhi would've gotten to him first."

Evan laughed, "I don't know who's more protective, you or Mama Rhi—she's already cornered Alex for a 'talk' you know."

Draco perked an eyebrow, "Has she really? And the girl's still going through with this madness? Are you sure she wasn't mis-sorted? That's Gryffindor courage if I've ever seen it."

Evan leaned back and swatted at his Papa's legs, "Funny Papa. I think Alex had Mama Rhi on her side by the end, which makes me somewhat wary of any future marital discord."

Draco snickered and nodded, "I feel for you cub. I truly do. Just try your best to never anger the women in your life."

Evan snorted, "And how's that advice different from what you've been telling me all along?"

Draco shrugged, "It's not. But I assume it's finally sunk in after hearing it for the last 24 years. I'm just reminding you."

"Well thanks for the reminder," Evan chuckled. "Oh, and thanks too for suggesting the colour-change ink for the programs!" The groom-to-be's eyes were wide, "I know I complained it was too expensive at first, but do you know how many times Alex has wanted to change the ink?" He shook his head, "And to keep her happy I would've done it too! We've actually spent less this way."

He shook his head at the lengths he'd go to keep his soon to be wife happy and pulled a rumpled booklet from his robe to hand over. Draco examined it as Evan went on about the number of changes that'd been made to the program in the last 24 hours.

oOo

_The Marriage Service of_

**_Alexandra Marian Helene Van DerZee _**

_and_

_**Evan Harrison Aurelianus James Draconis Potter-Malfoy** _

oOo Parents' Processional oOo

"Familia" ….. Martin and Potter-Malfoy

Cellist ….. Mr. Chase Seong Xihou

Flautist ….. Miss Aurora Meridianne Leidesdorff

oOo Wedding Party Processional oOo

"Canon in D" ….. Pachelbel

Pianist ….. Mr. Alistair Daniel Martin

oOo Nuptial Party Processional oOo

"For Love Alone" ….. Martin, Leidesdorff and Leidesdorff

oOo Godparents' Invocation of Blessings oOo

oOo Marriage Vows oOo

oOo Exchange of Rings oOo

oOo Announcement of Marriage oOo

"The Truth of Us" ….. Potter-Malfoy

Vocalists ….. Miss Kaelleigh Solange Williamson-Rilleux & Mrs. Emmeline Leidesdorff-Alridge

oOo Presentation of the Bride and Groom oOo

oOo Recessional oOo

"So Many Beginnings" ….. Martin and Xihou

Flautist ….. Ms. Dai Xihou

oOo THE WEDDING PARTY oOo

Parents of Bride ….. Arland Paul and Helene Renee Van DerZee

Godparents of Bride ….. Marion Armand and Michelle Celeste Foster

Parents of the Groom ….. Harry James and Draconis Potter-Malfoy 

Godparents of Groom….. Remus John Lupin, Alistair Daniel Martin, and Melody Angelene Martin

Celebrant ….. Mrs. Hermione Weasley

Maid of Honor ….. Miss Denise Colleen Creevey

Bridesmaids ….. Miss Anastasia Renee Van DerZee & Miss Chelsea Lillian Artemisia Potter-Malfoy

Best Man ….. Mr. Aidan Philippe Williamson-Rilleux

Groomsmen ….. Mr. Gabriel Frederick Bell-Alexander & Mr. Michael Alain Carter Ignatius Constantine Pucey

Flower Girl ….. Harriett Ginerva Weasley

Ring Bearers ….. Orion Abraxas Cygnus Potter-Malfoy & Matthew Sirius Roland Potter-Malfoy

Ushers ….. Mr. Kevin Delaney Leidesdorff, Miss. Saundra Johanne Leidesdorff, Mr. Lennox Hiram Xihou, & Miss. Madison Lau Xihou

oOo

"…and you just missed every word of what I said didn't you?"

Draco blinked and made eye contact with his son, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Evan snickered, "Never mind…what do you think of the programs?"

Draco's brow furrowed, "They're…interesting. What are the little bubble things? And why is it all spelled out like that. It's a wedding, there are only so many variations on a theme, I would think all your guests could guess that you'd exchange rings after your vows."

Evan snickered and shook his head, "Don't ask about the bubbles…that's all part and parcel of the 'don't anger the women in your life' thing. The rest of it?" He shrugged, "it's a muggle thing. I don't think there were programs at Emmeline and Randolph's wedding, and you and Dad didn't have them. Helene insisted though, and Alex jumped on it so here we are--programs."

"Heh," was Draco's non-committal answer. He spent a few more minutes examining the booklet, "Isn't Alex's family upset that nearly all of your music you've chosen are Bad Faith songs?"

"Nope. Her parents love your music, you know this. Remember the first time you met Helene?" Draco grimaced, that was definitely not a memory he wanted to revisit. "You do--so you know there'd be no objections from that quarter."

"And why are everyone's names written out like that?" He took a closer look and sighed, "And thank you for not listing all of mine."

Evan smirked, "The names thing was Helene, she insisted. Do you know how frustrating it was to have to track down everyone's middle names? And you're welcome. I thought I'd spare you. You're in for it from Helene though. I had to lie. Said I didn't know and that you weren't telling."

Draco snorted, "Lovely, so you've spared me only to set your mother-in-law on me."

"What can I say? I love you Papa," Evan grinned broadly.

"I know cub. I love you too," Draco returned Evan's smile, but the humour of the moment was lost and it quickly became a sad one.

"What is it Papa?" Evan turned to look up at his father directly.

Draco ran his fingers over the sharp and muscular planes of his son's tanned face. "You're all grown up," he said sadly. "You're a man now, starting your own family…you're not my baby anymore."

Evan took his father's hand and kissed his fingertips. "I will always be your baby Papa," Evan's lip curled in a mischievous grin, "even when my babies' babies are crawling all over your lap."

Draco snorted and tossed a glare at his son, "That'd better not be your way of trying to tell me something I _really_ don't want to hear for many more years, Evan."

He shook his head chuckling, "Don't worry Papa. We're not planning on making you a grandpapa just yet. I want to finish this study and my new book first. And the Ministry's making noises about an ambassadorship or something."

"I take it neither of you are too keen on that idea?"

Evan shrugged, "Maybe later when we have kids, and are ready to settle down some. Alex wants to see more of the world she teaches about. They're not too happy that she's leaving the Wizarding Cultures and Customs position at Hogwarts to travel with me, but I love what I do Papa. I can't see myself as anything but a wizarding anthropologist right now."

Draco smiled softly, "Neither can I cub, even if I hate that you're so far away all the time."

"Not all the time Papa," Evan said gently, "besides I'm never really out of touch, though with this trip to the Amazon coming up, we'll have to work something out besides firecalls... Oi, and speaking of work, how's the new album coming?"

Draco smirked, "Why did we think Alistair would be less of a slave-driver if he was producing as well?" The blonde shook his head, "We'll be finished early and Rhi's talked the rest of us into a sort of mini-tour for late-summer."

Evan pursed his lips, "How's that going to work with Chel, Matthew and Rion? Not to mention your stomach?

"Not much different from how things went when we'd tour when you were little. Your Dad's going to handle my potions and things; he's taking a leave from St. Mungo's for it. Mel's sitting this one out, so he's got lounge duty too." Draco snickered, "A roomful of 10 and 8 year olds pumped up on sugar…I feel bad for him. And Chel's already planning on all the shopping she wants to do with Rhi as a 'reward' for her-"

"_Nine_ OWLs," Evan rolled his eyes, "She's only mentioned it a dozen times since yesterday. Sheesh! So she got _one_ more OWL than me, you'd think she'd been voted in as Minister of Magic the way she's carrying on."

"Come now Mr. Ravenclaw, are you really going to throw a fit of pique just because Chelsea did better on her OWLs than you did, and she's a Gryffindor?" Draco chided gently, "She's only mentioned it so often because of all the attention the wedding's cast on you."

"I know," Evan shrugged, "I'm really proud of her actually. She's just annoying me a bit, mentioning it _all_ the time. 'Course it might just be that she's 15 that I find annoying." He tossed amused look at his father, "Was everything so dramatic when I was that age?"

Draco tipped his head back and laughed, reaching into the discarded box for the last letter he'd read. "Here," he chuckled, handing the letter over to Evan, "you tell me."

Evan took the missive and scanned it briefly, the expression on his face changing from puzzled to amused. "I guess it was, and I was only 14 at the time," he said finally. Shaking with laughter he handed the letter back, "I forgot all about that. How long did I go without talking to them?"

"About a month," Draco grinned, "then you and Gabe broke up. He decided you were better as friends, remember?"

"I remember," Evan nodded. "I thought it was the end of the world. And Merlin, I was so horrid to that little Gryffindor boy he started dating after!" He shook his head musing over his own recollections. "Are all my letters in there?" he asked after a while.

Draco nodded, "And all supply letters and the poor conduct notices…"

Evan smiled, "Reliving old times huh?"

Draco closed the box and sent it back to the chest that was their coffee table. "Just remembering," he said softly, "wondering when my little boy turned into such a fine man."

Evan got up on his knees and hugged his father, "I wouldn't have been if not for you Papa."

Draco shook his head, no. Evan became the man he did because they had wonderful family, because he'd had excellent teachers, because…

Evan squeezed his father tighter, "I know what you're thinking…and it's true. I don't think I'd be half of who I am today if it weren't for our family. But you were always my example Papa. Even after Dad came back into our lives, I knew that when I grew up I wanted to be the kind of man Draco Malfoy would be proud of, the kind of man he'd shown me how to be."

"Evan--" Draco choked.

"Shh… I love you, Papa." Evan pressed a kiss to his father's cheek, "I need you, and I always will."

Draco finally nodded as the sun rose on a new day. Harry would be awake soon. They'd have breakfast with their ever-expanding family, dress, and head for the gardens where they'd watch as their first child entered a new phase in his life. Harry would cry, and hand-in-hand they'd face this new future together; perhaps he was more ready for change than he'd thought. Draco took a deep breath and held Evan closer…there would always be change, but he remembered now that he didn't have to be afraid of what his future held, he'd always be loved, be needed, even as his children grew and became independent…he had just needed a little reminder to chase the doubt away…he'd needed to remember to always have faith.

End


End file.
